Retrouvaille
by M-pier
Summary: Une fois le papillon défait Adrien s'enfuit de Paris emportant avec lui son cœur briser par sa Lady. Marinette, tant qu'à elle avait poursuivit sa route qui l'amenait doucement vers son mariage. Après près de 3 ans elle allait revoir son amour de jeunesse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le revoir aurait mit sa vit autant en chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire et que je n'ai pas trop laisser de fautes. À force de lire et relire et corriger je n'y voit plus rien. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire et devrait faire au gros maximum 10 chapitre (ça c'est si je me suis perdu dans mes idées et que j'ai rajouter plein de choses) Je la classe M pour plus tard dans l'histoire mais ce n'est pas du tout l'essentiel de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

M-Pier

* * *

Inspire, expire et ouvre les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond. Rien n'était plus banal qu'un plafond. Blanc pourquoi toujours blanc. Un autre soupir brisa le silence. C'est lorsqu'on brise le silence qu'on se rend compte qu'il nous plaisait bien. Parce que malgré son envie de tranquillité le silence ne fut jamais de retour. Il avait laissé place à un son agressif et insistant. Sachant que s'il ne se levait pas les coups à sa porte augmenteraient le jeune se leva doucement. Il marchait lentement n'ayant pas du tout envie d'affronter la personne qui était responsable du vacarme.

Il ouvrit la porte avec trop de lenteur car la rousse qui se trouvait de l'autre côté le poussa pour rentrer. Sa rentrée fut digne d'une scène de cinéma. Claquage de porte, main porter à son front en signe de désespoir. Ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil au jeune homme. C'était bien ça chance Kella semblait d'humeur orageuse et théâtrale, alors que lui aspirait qu'au calme. Cette dernière se retourna pour le fixer avec ses grand yeux verts.

\- Tu m'explique ce qui se passe Adrien. Je croyais que tu avais hâte de retourner à Paris. Mais non, tu es encore dans ta chambre dans un état semi végétatif alors qu'on devrait partir prendre notre vol.

Au même moment un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Kella pria le visiteur de rentrer pendant que lui retournait à sa fascination, le plafond. Il eut cependant une pensée à propos de la voix de Kella qui pouvait être très aigu lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il jeta un regard au visiteur. Visiteur était un grand mot puisqu'ils étaient souvent ensemble et partageaient souvent les chambres d'hôtel. L'homme qui venait d'entrer était présentement occupé à échanger sa salive avec Kella. Détournant le regarde de la scène qui trouvait affreuse, il soupira. Dans quel merdier avait-il réussi à se mettre.

\- Il est encore en mode neurovégétatif notre don Juan, s'exclama le nouvel arrivé.

\- Bonjour à toi Tommy, j'aimerais dire que je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas perdu ta langue dans la bouche de Kella mais ça serait un mensonge, répliqua Adrien d'un ton nonchalant.

Durant l'échange Kella s'était mise à action en faisant les valises du blond qui semblait décidé à ne rien faire. Exaspéré par son comportement juvénile elle n'hésita pas à lui dire sa façon de penser.

\- Tu rumine encore pour cette histoire. Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée de s'afficher en tant que couple. Pourquoi déjà? Ah oui pour avoir un alibi lors de tes escapades où que tu disparais me laissant seule dans diverses villes qui sont bizarrement toujours près de Paris. La raison, ah oui tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Je commence à croire que tu es gay et que tu ne t'assume pas. Ainsi je suis ta couverture pour aller retrouver tes amants. Mais non ça ne fait pas de sens je t'ai vu trop souvent avec la gente féminine.

Voyant que le blond allait lui répondre, elle s'avança vers lui avec un doigt accusateur et les yeux plissés. Écoutant son instinct de survie Adrien ferma sa bouche et se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix.

\- Tu es mieux de rester silencieux si tu es pour me sortir que tu fais ça pour m'aider à faire démarrer ma carrière de mannequin je commence en avoir assez. Cela t'a bien aidé pour te défaire de ton image de playboy. T'imagines si une de tes conquêtes allait tout dire à la presse que je suis cocu de quoi j'aurais l'air.

\- N'as-tu jamais pensé que j'ai fait ça par romance, lui répondit Adrien qui s'était levé de son lit pour ramasser ses derniers effets personnels.

Sa réponse a eu l'effet de cesser le flot de parole de sa prétendue copine et hausser les sourcils de Tommy. C'est ce dernier qui lui demanda d'expliquer ses propos.

Adrien fit un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers la porte, valise en main. Il se tourna pour fixer ses amis avant de leur répondre.

\- Grâce à moi vous pouvez vivre votre romance. Car si je me souviens bien, tes parents veulent te renier Kella si tu n'es pas en couple avec la haute société et toi Tommy je t'ai permis d'être auprès de ta belle en t'offrant d'être mon assistant jusqu'à temps que tu deviens un peintre célèbre alors vous serez libre de vous aimer au grand jour. Les parents de Kella seront fous de joie que leur petite perle ait réussi à mettre la main sur un peintre en vogue! Et moi dans cette histoire, je serais le cœur à consoler.

Il fit une révérence à ses amis abasourdi. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé cette répartie. Il est vrai que la relation entre le peintre et mannequin était bien cachée à cause des parents de cette dernière. Mais c'était un sujet tabou, leur ami devait vraiment être troublé par quelques choses pour faire ce genre de commentaire, lui qui était habituellement calme et patient.

\- Que le spectacle commence dit Adrien en ouvrant la porte.

Il prit Kella par la taille et sortirent de l'hôtel. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leur chauffeur et que Tommy réglait les derniers détails, il embrassa Kella sous les flashs paparazzi, sachant pertinemment que cette photo était l'équivalent d'une pelletée de terre supplémentaires sur sa tombe.

Heureusement Adrien n'avait pas à jouer longtemps au petit ami amoureux car la voiture arrivait. Une morsure lui était amplement suffisant pour aujourd'hui. En rentrant dans la voiture il passa sa main sur sa lèvre pour voir s'il saignait sous le regarde amuser de Tommy qui avait déjà pris place. Une fois à l'abris des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, Tommy se tourna vers Adrien en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Tu sais que tu es un enfoiré Agreste. Je ne suis pas ton assistant mais ton esclave. Laisse-moi te dire que si c'est ça ton image de romance, je t'offre mes félicitations car tu sauras accompagné de ta main et des sites porno pour le reste de ta vie.

Le rire de Kella et d'Adrien se fit entendre. Le blond savait que son ami ne lui en voulait pas réellement mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils se posent des questions sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de son amour pour Marinette alias Ladybug. Ils connaissaient à peine les histoires de Ladybug et Chat noir, de l'implication de son père dans cette histoire. Il soupira et en regardant par la fenêtre il répondit :

\- Tu as raison Tommy, ma seule satisfaction sera seulement en regardant la porno surtout celle de fétichisme de masque.

Il laissa échapper un rire sachant pertinemment que ses amis ne comprenaient rien. Il les regarda avant d'ajouter :

\- Tant qu'à être dans les confidences, savez-vous que j'ai eu la chance de conquérir mon âme sœur de quatre façons différentes et qu'à chaque fois cela s'est conclu par un échec.

Ne voulant pas entendre la réponse de ses amis, il mit ses écouteurs pour écouter les derniers morceaux que son ami Nico lui avait envoyé. Ses pensées glissèrent sur des images de Ladybug. Ça faisait 3 semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis sa dernière escapade secrète comme disait Kella. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus en repensant à ses mauvais choix. Suite aux quatre refus de Marinette, qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas, il s'était envolé au loin. Il s'est établi en Californie. Son père emprisonné pour ses actes en tant que papillon il dû prendre les reines de l'œuvre familiale. Cependant son cœur brisé avait eu besoin de se reconstruire. Si lui avait découvert l'identité de Ladybug, cette dernière ne l'avait pas démasqué. C'est quand même une chance pour son amour propre. Après quelques mois loin de Paris, il avait décidé d'y retourner régulièrement pour que Chat noir face acte de présence. Ses déplacements n'avaient pas passé inaperçu et diverses rumeurs avaient fait couler l'encre. La plus populaires était son statut de don Juan. Il aurait eu plusieurs rejetons dans la région Parisienne et devait aller les voir. Vive l'imagination des journaux à potin et les faux témoignages. Il fut alors obligé à réfléchir afin de trouver une stratégie pour passer inaperçu. Il ne voulait pas que Marinette face le rapprochement entre la présence de Chat noir et les déplacements d'Adrien. Il voulait prendre ses distances sans couper complètement les ponts. Il voulait surtout laisser l'espace a Marinette pour explorer sa vie pour voir si ses sentiments changeraient et laisser le temps à son cœur brisé de se guérir. Il savait qu'il était à la limite pathétique et obsédé mais Adrien croyait dur comme fer que Ladybug était son âme sœur, pas question d'abandonner. C'est pourquoi qu'il avait proposé à Kella de passer pour sa petite amie. Elle pouvait servir d'alibi et distraire la presse sur ses allés et venus. Le trajet ne pouvait pas se faire dans la même journée, même en étant Chat noir. Il savait aussi qu'associer à son image à celle Kella allait aider à démarrer la carrière de la jeune femme. Cette dernière a été la première à lui ouvrir les bras sans rien attendre en retour, c'était sa façon de la remercier. Kella et Tommy venait d'aménager dans la même ville quittant le Québec pour vivre leur rêve. Lorsque Adrien avait imaginé son plan, il n'avait pas vu la faille majeure, tout le monde était au courant de sa relation, dont Marinette. Marinette qui devait se marier dans moins de 2 semaines. Elle l'avait invité à son mariage, il ne savait pas encore s'il allait être présent ou pas. Pour l'instant c'était les affaires son premier motif de voyage. Il soupira en prenant sa tête dans ses mains retenant des larmes de couler. Inconscient des regards inquiet de ses amis poser sur lui. Ni du regard entendu entre eux symbole d'une promesse; celle de découvrir ce qui tourmentait leur ami.

* * *

Elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement. Portant peu attention aux frissons qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Fixé sur l'image de son écran, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Encore cette photo! Tonna une voix masculine derrière son dos. Chérie je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point de voir ses deux mannequins s'embrasser. Ce n'est pas le premier couple populaire qu'on voit s'embrasser et encore moins le dernier, jusqu'à temps qu'ils fassent la une des journaux pour un rupture car le beau blond n'a pas pu la garder dans ses pantalons.

Marinette resta silencieuse, elle ne pouvait quand même pas avouer son béguin irrationnel pour Adrien. Elle avait de la difficulté à s'avouer à elle-même que son pincement au cœur était dû à de la jalousie. Marinette songea avec amertume que cela aurait pu être elle sur la photo. Comme cela lui semblait lointain lorsqu'il Adrien lui avait fait une déclaration, qu'elle s'était empressée de refuser, tout ça à cause de son insécurité personnelle. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait plusieurs facteurs l'ayant aidé à prendre cette décision. Jamais elle n'en avait parler à personne même pas à sa meilleure amie Alya. Avec la venue de Adrien prochainement elle décida que parler avec son amie lui serait bénéfique. Elle ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour elle sans risquer d'exploser.

Le son de son écran qui se ferme soudainement devant elle la sorti de ses réflexions. Marinette se tourna pour regarder son fiancé qui semblait être irrité. Elle avait rencontré Matthieu peu de temps après le départ de Adrien. Si les deux hommes étaient d'une grandeur semblable c'était leur seul point en commun. Matthieu avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette était le contraire d'Adrien ou même de Chat noir. Il n'avait pas cette silhouette athlétique de ces derniers, pour ce qui était de son caractère, encore une fois c'était l'opposé. Matthieu n'était pas du type patient et il ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait même si cela pouvait froisser les autres. Il était de nature déterminer. La différence entre les trois hommes l'avait sécurisée, elle pensait que grâce à ça elle pourrait oublier Adrien. Ses amis et famille fut étonné de son choix mais l'important était qu'elle soit heureuse, ce qu'ils doutaient parfois, souvent. Lorsqu'elle voyait leurs regards inquiets sur elle, elle affichait son plus beau sourire pour montrer que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils étaient si inquiets.

Voyant que les lèvres de son fiancé bougeaient sans qu'elle en comprenne un mot, Marinette rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Tu n'as rien écoutée n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Matthieu. Je dois partir au bureau on se voit ce soir. D'ici là trouve toi une autre occupation que regarder Agreste.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa fiancée avant de quitter leur appartement.

Une fois la porte refermée elle se rua sur son cellulaire pour texter à meilleure amie.

M: Alya il faut que je te parle!

A: je ne peux pas, je passe ma dernière entrevue dans quelques instants. Retrouvons-nous à midi au bistro habituelle.

M: Merde pour ton entrevue!

Marinette lança son téléphone sur son lit en soupirant. Elle sortit son cahier à croquis pour faire les derniers ajustements de sa dernière création. Elle devait présenter ses essais dans quelques semaines dans une grande maison de mode. Mais son esprit dévia sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce soir elle allait revoir Adrien, même si elle allait se marier prochainement, elle se sentait encore comme une adolescente maladroite lorsqu'il était question de son amour de jeunesse. La situation était injuste, lui avec le temps était encore plus beau et elle toujours aussi banal.

Elle décida de se transformer pour aller prendre de l'air. Marinette savait qu'elle ne devait se promener en plein jour ainsi mais son besoin de s'évader était plus fort que sa raison. Tikki était compréhensible à ses besoins d'évasion mais lui implora de rester dans l'ombre. Cherchant à être la plus discrète possible elle parcouru Paris dans l'espoir de voir Chat noir. Encore une fois ce dernier n'était pas là. Confirmant que ce n'était pas son gps qui était brisé ou son téléphone. Elle ne laissa pas de message, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

Assis sur le toit d'un immeuble elle pensa à son partenaire. Chat lui avait fait des avances en tant que Ladybug mais elle les avait repoussés sous l'excuse que cela compliquerait leur travail de super héros. Peu de temps après, ce même Chat se mit à rendre visite régulièrement à Marinette. Elle l'avait aussi repoussé mais cette fois-ci en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de gérer une relation avec un super héros. Sachant au fond d'elle-même que Chat noir venait simplement chercher du réconfort après d'elle. Elle soupira et prit ses genoux dans ses bras en regardant l'agitation de Paris. Malgré tout ça Chat noir était resté fidèle à lui-même, séducteur et adepte de mauvais jeux de mots. Cependant il était beaucoup moins présent, elle a dû apprendre à faire face à l'ennemi seule. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir abandonnée par son chaton et elle se maudit d'avoir de telle pensée. Après tout c'est elle en premier qui l'a rejeté. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il lui manquait, c'était jouer avec ses sentiments. Même si parfois elle avait été tenter de retourner sur ses décisions et accepter les sentiments de son partenaire. Maintient il était trop tard, elle allait se marier, quoi que parfois elle en doute, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigts dessus. Un coup d'œil à la position du soleil lui rappela sa rencontre avec sa meilleure amie, elle s'y rendit discrètement et se dé-transforma. Remerciant Tikki en lui donnant un biscuit et lui ouvrant son sac.

Alya l'entendait dans le coin de la pièce. Marinette s'installa devant son amie après avoir trébucher et fait tomber le plateau du serveur qui a eu le malheur de croisé sa route.

\- J'imagine que ton état d'urgence à un lien avec la venue d'un certain blond. Lui dit calmement son amie.

Marinette coucha sa tête sur la table en soupirant.

\- Comment a été ton entrevue? espérant changer de sujet ne se sentant pas prête de lui parler de son amour de jeunesse.

\- Très bien, ils furent impressionnés par le blog que j'ai fait sur Ladybug. Mais je ne crois pas que nous sommes là pour parler de moi, lui répondit doucement Alya en passant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Marinette eu un sursis avant de répondre aux questions de son amie puisqu'un serveur lui apporta le vin que Alya avait commandé en attendant son amie.

La jeune femme au cheveu ébène prit une gorgée de courage liquide avant de s'exclamer;

\- Je n'ai pas revu Adrien après avoir refusé ses sentiments.

Le silence lui fit lever les yeux pour apercevoir son amie les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte. Elle savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle en profita pour prendre une grande respiration essayant de calmer son cœur emballé et tremblement de ses membres.

\- QUOI, comment ça après presque trois ans, c'est maintenant que je l'apprends. Je croyais qu'en tant que meilleures amies on se partageaient tout SURTOUT quand ça concerne celui que tu croyais être l'homme de ta vie.

\- Je sais j'ai repoussé l'homme de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas le choix et puis maintenant j'ai Matthieu, murmura piteusement Marinette.

\- Ah oui en quoi tu n'avais pas le choix, questionna Alya. Évitant le sujet de Matthieu pour l'instant

\- Il m'a déclaré ses sentiments seulement parce qu'il s'était fait repousser par une autre.

\- De quoi parles-tu Marinette, Nino m'en aurait parler si ça avait été le cas. Sois donc honnête pour une fois et avoue que tu as pris peur pensant ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

C'était aussi vrai, mais pas la première raison pourquoi Marinette avait dit non. Soupirant, Marinette chercha une façon de lui expliquer que quelques jours avant, elle avait dû décliner les avances que lui avait fait Adrien tandis qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son identité secrète.

Voyant son amie rester silencieuse Alya décida de pas trop poser de questions, cela allait à l'encontre de sa nature de journaliste mais elle se promit de faire son enquête avant de confronter son amie. Maintenant le départ précipité d'Adrien lui semblait moins mystérieux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste à cause de son histoire familiale.

\- Je l'ai repoussé alors que cela faisait peu de temps que son père venait d'être emprisonné. Alya comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face demanda Marinette les yeux plein d'interrogation.

\- Probablement de la même façon qu'avant, lui répondit en riant Alya.

\- En bafouillant et étant encore plus maladroite, c'est bien ma chance soupira Marinette.

\- Dis-moi ma chère pourquoi tu t'en fais tant par sa venue, tu vas bientôt te marier et il a dû passer à une autre histoire puisque ça fait au moins un an qu'il est en couple, enchaîna Alya.

Seul un visage rouge vif et des yeux fuyant lui répondit, confirmant que son amie éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour son ancien camarade de classe.

\- Elle est si belle, ça me démontre qu'il n'a pas pu avoir de vrais sentiments pour moi...

\- MARINETTE ! Cesse immédiatement de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Ce soir tu mets t'a plus belle création, tu vas sourire, heureuse de voir ton ami et vous allez avoir du plaisir. Tellement que sa relation avec cette mannequin va avoir l'air fade et qu'il va se rappeler pourquoi il t'aimait!

\- Alya tu te rappelles que je dois bientôt me marier, lui répondit ahurie Marinette.

\- Justement tu n'es pas encore marié et cette histoire va te hanter jusqu'à la fin des temps si tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout.

\- Et dit moi quelle est la définition de jusqu'au bout pour toi?

\- Mais c'est simple, de savoir si Adrien a toujours des sentiments pour toi et si vous pouvez être heureux ensemble.

Marinette regarda son amie perplexe se demandant qu'elle mouche l'a piqué. Alya essayait de l'a poussé dans les bras d'Adrien seulement deux semaines avant son mariage. Mais un regard à son amie la réduit au silence, Alya avait son expression qui vous avertissait que si vous osiez seulement contredire vous allez souffrir. C'est ainsi qu'elles allèrent chez Marinette pour se préparer pour la soirée entre papotage de fille et bouteille de vin.

Tikki regardait la scène cachée dans son coin avec un sourire. Si seulement Marinette écoutait Alya. Elle avait essayé de plaider auprès du garçon des années plutôt sachant que ce dernier connaissait la double identité de sa protégée. Malgré tous ses arguments et l'impossibilités de divulguer ce qu'elle savait, Tikki n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous, je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de corriger si vite se chapitre!

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre à paraître, je ne crois pas être capable de le corriger dans la prochaine semaine, je veux prendre un peu d'avance pour sur l'histoire pour pouvoir les poster régulièrement!

Bonne journée

M-Pier

* * *

Ils étaient les trois arrêtés devant l'enseigne du restaurant où que ses amis l'attendaient. Le beau blond se sentait agité. Sans s'en rendre compte il transférait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Mais ce qui irrita le plus ses amis, était sans aucun doute sa façon de soupirer sans cesse et de marmonner des propos intelligibles.

\- Pourquoi je dois être là déjà, demanda pour l'unième fois Tommy à Adrien.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami, répondit machinalement Adrien. Ce dernier se tourna vers Kella avant de lui demander si elle était certaine de sa décision.

\- Adrien on n'a pas le choix tu le sais bien! Le défilé est basé sur le fait qu'on est un couple, tu sais ceux qui porte les habits de mariés. Je t'ai donné un an à passer pour ta copine, je te demande qu'une semaine, lui dit elle en mettant sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. Se penchant vers lui elle murmura : je ne sais pas qui te met dans cet état mais ça va aller on est là!

\- Ça ne fait rien, j'ai déjà tout foutu en l'air et puis elle se marie lui répondit-il en souriant fadement.

Sans plus attendre il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où que de la musique s'échappa. Il se figea de nouveau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Soupirant Kella l'ôta de devant la porte et sortit du gel de son sac pour le repeigner;

\- Laisse tes cheveux tranquille.

Ce fut Tommy qui ouvrit la porte suivi d'Adrien que Kella poussa devant elle. Cela lui prit quelques secondes à scanner la pièce pour trouver ses amis. Ignorant la serveuse qui se dirigeait vers eux Adrien se dirigea vers la table de ses amis. Tommy fit un sourire d'excuse à la pauvre serveuse qui venait de voir son occasion de rencontrer le beau mannequin envolée. Rendu près de la table Adrien ralenti son pas pour reprendre la maîtrise de son cœur qui cognait beaucoup trop vite. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur Marinette qui lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux attachés en toque, sa mince nuque, ses épaules bien définies pour une fille, son dos musclé, après tout elle était Ladybug. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sans son costume. La voir assise dans une robe noire au motif vert vif qui semblait la mouler parfaitement ne le laissait pas insensible. Il sentant une douce chaleur parcourir son corps. Ce fut un coup dans ses côtes gracieusement donné par Kella qui lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas reluquer les autres filles comme ça. Le ramenant ainsi dans le moment présent. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé échapper un son de douleur. Alya, elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

\- Adrien!

La jeune femme se leva et alla lui donner l'embrassade. Suivis de Nino qui se contenta d'une accolade, tous se mirent à fixer Marinette en attente de sa réaction.

Cette dernière n'avait pas conscience d'être le point d'observation. Elle était tellement occupée a essayer de contrôler les émotions que lui faisait vivre la vu de son beau blond. Son visage délicat mais masculin, cette bouche qui se levait en sourire en coin. La barbe naissance qui couvrait sa mâchoire, son torse qu'elle savait découper au couteau et musclé par les photos publiées sur internet. L'Adrien adolescent qu'elle avait connu, poli, réservé avait laissé place à cet homme qui dégage une aura de mystère, d'insolence et de virilité. Son regard caressait cet homme qui lui avait volé son cœur il y'a de ça des années.

\- Dite-moi, cette fille est-elle muette, simple d'esprit, interné, questionna Kella pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Adrien partit à rire ce qui fit rougir Marinette qui reporta immédiatement ses yeux sur ses pauvres mains qu'elle tordait.

\- Mais non, Marinette est un vrai mystère de la vie. C'est réaction imprévisible et souvent catastrophique. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la mettre à jour, mais c'est ce qui fait partie de son charme, répondit doucement Adrien.

Aussitôt Marinette plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert qui la regardait avec malice. Elle sentait la pièce se réchauffer subitement et son souffle se faire court.

\- Wow mon amour, fait attention à ce que tu dis car je pourrais être jalouse, dit moqueusement Kella.

Marinette quitta le regard d'Adrien pour poignarder de son regard la belle rousse qui tenait Adrien par la taille. Sans la quitter du regarder elle se leva pour aller donner une embrassade au jeune homme. C'est à instant que la magie opéra, elle perdit pied et vit le plancher approcher à une vitesse ahurissante. Des bras la stoppèrent en l'attrapant par les épaules. Soupirant elle regarda piteusement le barbu à peine plus âgé qu'elle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire d'excuse refusant d'ouvrir la bouche et ainsi se couvrir encore plus de ridicule.

\- Enchantée mademoiselle, je me présente Tommy. C'est tout un honneur qu'une si charmante créature s'incline autant devant moi, lui dit-il en la redressant et essayant de contenir son fou rire.

\- Ensoleillé aussi , je Marinette, wow Adrien. Non je veux dire heu bonjour à vous.

Sachant qu'elle se couvrait de honte elle reprit place se cachant dans ses bras tout en se laissant échapper un soupir. Elle avait cru avoir domestiqué son côté maladroit,mais non il suffisait de la présence d'un certain blond pour perdre tous ses acquis.

Kella lança un regard noir à Tommy n'aimant pas son côté séducteur avant de reporter son regard sur le monde qui ne semblait pas étonné de la bavure de Marinette comme si cela se produisait régulièrement.

\- J'image c'est ce que tu appelles des réactions imprévisible et catastrophique remarqua cyniquement Kella.

Ne portant pas attention au propos de Kella, Adrien fit les présentations avant de s'asseoir près de Marinette. Si pour certains la maladresse de Marinette les avaient étonné et pour d'autres découragés lui en était soulagé. Elle réagissait à sa présence, comme dans le temps. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était ainsi avec lui Adrien avait posé la question un soir à Nino. Nino lui avait répondu à demi-mots que ses réactions étaient dues a un béguin qu'avait la jeune femme pour lui. Cependant Adrien en douta fortement, sinon comment expliquer qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'elle l'avait contemplé avec désir. Ça il savait reconnaître ce genre de regard ayant passé maître dans la séduction. En étant mannequin on faisait certains apprentissages. Il se pencha doucement vers elle humant son odeur vanillée et lui murmura ;

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Marinette!

Il la vit frissonner et rougir alors que lui commençait à avoir chaud. Il eût droit à un sourire timide en guise de réponse. Il ignora le regard de reproche de Kella qui sentait que cela ne prendrait peu de temps avant qu'il défasse leur couverture de couple. Tommy prit place en riant et plaisanta avec Nino et Alya que Kella était du type jalouse. Nino et Alya se regardèrent avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux se demandant de quoi allait être faite la soirée. Car le trio qui venant d'arriver semblait rempli de surprises. Les deux avaient remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Adrien, il semblait s'être mis en mode séduction.

Une discussion agréable menée par Alya s'installa. Chacun expliqua les liens entre eux tout en partageant des anecdotes. Tommy qui avait remarqué l'aisance d'Alya de détendre tout le monde et mener la discussion lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

\- Je viens de finir mes cours de journaliste, je tiens le blog officiel de Ladybug et Chat noir dit fièrement Alya.

\- Ladybug et Chat noir, c'est ce que tu nous as parlé Adrien? Les super-héros costumés qui se battent contre des bizarres de méchants. Je croyais que tu me niaisais mon amour car entre nous ça fait pas mal dessins animés. Deux héros qui ne savent qui ils sont réellement qui on des super pouvoirs et qui réussissent à arrêter tous les méchants et réparer tout ce qui a été détruit. Ensuite on ajoute qu'ils ne se sont jamais fait arrêter par la police. Ça pourrait être deux cinglés, aucune ville sensée ne chercherait pas à savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Il manque juste une histoire d'amour interdit ou encore mieux; ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre sans le savoir et se tournent autour. Voilà une recette pour faire rêver des milliers de filles..

\- Kella c'est assez la coupa Tommy.

Ce dernier avait remarqué la colère que cela avait provoquée autour de la table. Il savait aussi que Kella était trop impulsive pour s'en rendre compte et ce n'était pas Adrien qui allait intervenir. Il était trop absorbé à reluquer sa voisine de table et lui faire des sourires discrets pour se rendre compte de la tension autour de la table. Alya assassina du regard la rousse tandis que Nino avait déposer une main apaisante sur sa cuisse.

Marinette quant à elle, elle avait décroché lorsque Kella avait dit que les deux héros pouvaient être amoureux sans le savoir. Déjà que c'était difficile pour elle de suivre la conversation avec Adrien à ses côtés. C'est Adrien qui brisa le silence tendu, il se rémora rapidement la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu avant de dire nonchalamment:

\- Dis-moi si c'est une émission est-ce qu'elle peut être classée mature pour mettre un peu plus de piquant.

\- Adrien tu es vraiment un idiot lui répondit Kella en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue pendant que les autres gars riaient. Laissant Alya rouge d'indignation et Marinette rouge. Elle ne savait cependant pas si elle était plus embarrassée par l'allusion d'Adrien où fâché du baiser sur la joue.

\- COMMENT OSE TU TE MOQUER! Cria Alya.

\- Calme-toi ma chérie, elle ne voulait pas t'insulter essaya Nino pour ramener sa belle au calme.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention cette histoire me dépasse totalement, comment ça peut arriver dans la vraie vie pourquoi juste à Paris, répondit Kella.

\- Oh il en a dans d'autres pays aussi répondit Tommy.

Lorsqu'il sentit les regards sur lui il continua son explication;

\- Lorsque Adrien nous en a glissé un mot j'ai fait des recherches j'ai vu les images de Ladybug et Chat noir ainsi que d'autres héros dans d'autres villes. Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas toi Adrien vous avez des ressemblances.

Le blond se mit à rire avant de répondre.

\- Imagine si c'est moi, je fais déjà rêver des milliers de filles en étant simplement moi. En plus que mon père qui a été emprisonné car il est le super méchant de l'histoire. Ce serait parfait pour l'émission de Kella. Toi qu'en penses-tu Marinette. T'imagine des scènes oser entre nos héros sur les toits de Paris et subitement Chat noir qui se transforme en moi pendant que sa Ladybug se transforme pour profiter des pêchers de la chair sous la pleine lune.

Heu... Moi penser toi sexy héro... Bafouilla Marinette qui s'agitait sur son siège.

Elle prit une gorgée de vin pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Car présentement elle se figurait la scène décrite par Adrien et une chaleur douloureuse s'installait dans son bas-ventre. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de sortir de l'embarras car sa bouche refusait de dire des choses intelligentes elle fut sauvée par son fiancé. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux. S'apprêtant à le saluer et le présenter elle vit avec horreur qu'il porta sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien avant de lui grogner;

\- C'est ma fiancée!

Adrien se tourna tout sourire avant de lui répondre narquoisement;

\- Félicitations tu veux une médaille!

Sa répartie a eu l'effet de faire rire Tommy et Nino cependant Matthieu ne trouvait pas la situation drôle. Découvrir l'homme sur qui fantasmait sa future femme, assis à ses côtés n'enchantait pas du tout le brun. Encore moins quand cette dernière a gardé secret qu'elle le connaissait et qu'il allait être présent ce soir. Sentant la situation de plus en plus tendue, Marinette se leva dans le but d'apaiser son fiancé. Mais la vie de Marinette ne serait pas la même sans une catastrophe. En prenant appuie sur la table pour se lever elle accrocha sa coupe de vie... rouge. Essayant d'utiliser ses réflexes elle empira la situation en déviant le trajet du liquide. Liquide qui naturellement fini sur la chemise d'Adrien.

\- Oh non, vite il faut l'ôter je vais la passer sous l'eau avec du sel pour empêcher la tâche.

Sans réfléchir elle se mit à déboutonner ladite chemise. Sans s'en rendre compte elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les pectoraux D'Adrien pour aller rejoindre un à un les boutons. Descendant doucement sur son ventre et s'arrêtant au dernier bouton. Elle se sentait à bout de souffle. Son regard refusait de quitter le torse qui se trouvait à quelques sentiments d'elle, se torse qu'elle vit frissonner sous son toucher. Elle laissa échapper un léger son de surprise lorsqu'elle vit une bosse se former dans le pantalon du blond. Coupant ainsi sa respiration et augmentant sa chaleur corporelle. Lentement elle leva les yeux vers le visage d'Adrien, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Il la regardait calmement un sourire au coin des lèvres. Seule la lourdeur de sa respiration trahissait son état. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné de la situation. Il s'approcha alors lentement vers son oreille et lui dit d'une voix suave:

-Tu n'as pas terminé!

\- oh!

Marinette détourna son regard sur ses mains. Prise d'une volonté propre, ses mains effleurèrent doucement le renflement des pantalons avant de retrouver leur chemin qui passait du ventre montant lentement vers les épaules. Ce fut lorsqu'elle attrapa le haut de la chemise qu'elle se permit de regarder de nouveau Adrien. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

\- Marinette! Tonna Matthieu derrière elle en saisissant son épaule.

Aussitôt les bruits et les images qui avaient déserté ses sens peu de temps avant la rattrapèrent. Elle avait totalement oublié où qu'elle était et surtout avec qui elle était. Se figeant elle prit une respiration avant de croiser le regard en fusion d'Adrien. Elle se recula comme si elle venait de se brûler et se tourna telle une automate vers Matthieu en évitant son regard.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que tu allais déshabiller mon chum. Je ne sais pas ce qui me déranges le plus? Ça ou le fait que mon chéri aurait pu t'arrêter, ironisa Kella.

\- Voyons Kella ne le prend pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je suis habitué à me faire dévêtir. Répondit Adrien avec un clin d'œil.

\- Une couturière n'est pas le même chose chéri. Je vais aller te chercher une autre chemise, je crois qu'il en a une dans la voiture.

Sur ses paroles Kella quitta la table.

\- Viens Marinette on s'en va s'impatienta Matthieu en colère de voir l'attention de sa douce se reporter sur le blond.

\- Mais on n'a même pas reçu notre plat principal Matthieu, la facture n'est pas prête je ne peux pas partir comme ça plaida la jeune femme

\- Je suis certain que monsieur la diva se fera un plaisir de payer pour toi, après tout tu l'as quasiment déshabillé, il peut bien de te payer. En parlant d'habillement je croyais que tu réservais cette robe pour une grande occasion.

Tout en parlant Matthieu tira Marinette qui faillit encore une fois tomber, se fut Adrien qui l'attrapa. Il s'était instinctivement déplacé sa chaise et sa position pour rester près de Marinette. Le ton de son fiancé ne lui plaisait pas, après elle n'avait rien fait de mal... non?

\- Mais combien de verre as tu bu Marinette questionna Matthieu.

Matthieu senti une résistance l'empêcher de traîner sa fiancée à sa suite. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le mannequin avait saisi sa future femme par la taille l'empêchant de bouger. Le regard des deux hommes se fixa avec hargne. Tommy sentant la tension monter rapidement entre les deux mâles se positionna à côté de Marinette. Il retira le bras d'Adrien de sa taille et la libéra de la poigne de Matthieu. Aucun des garçons réagirent trop absorber dans leur duel visuel. Marinette n'avait pas plus conscience de l'agitation. Elle voulait juste trouver un endroit où se cacher pour ne pas faire face au regard enragé de son fiancé. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer celui des autres occupants de la table. Elle sentait encore l'endroit où qu'Adrien avait posé ses mains pour la retenir. De son souffle qui avait caresser sa nuque lorsqu'il s'était levé. Lorsque Kella revenu avec une chemise, elle comprit l'urgence d'intervenir dans cette scène sous tension. Elle prit alors Adrien par la taille pour l'attirer contre elle. Emportant avec elle l'odeur boisée et épicée qui chatouillait les narines de Marinette. N'écoutant pas la dispute entre Alya et Matthieu qui venait d'éclater à propos de la façon d'agir de Matthieu, elle murmura qu'elle voulait partir. Sans un regard en arrière elle quitta le restaurant. N'attendant pas son fiancé qui avait continué à s'obstiner avec Alya.

Adrien regarda Marinette partir suivi de près de son idiot de fiancé. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de régler le compte à cet enfoiré. Sans faire de scène, il se laissa diriger par Kella vers les chambres de bains. S'assurant que personne n'était présent dans celle des hommes elle l'y poussa et entra à sa suite. Ce fut lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir le teint rougi, la chemise ouverte qui la scène repassa dans sa tête. Les mains de Marinette descendant sur son corps, effleurant son érection. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réagir et empêcher que la situation dérape, mais il en avait été incapable. Même s'il aurait réussi à se contenir, l'envie de sentir ses doigts sur lui l'aurait remporté. Depuis les années qu'il rêve de contact intime avec son amie. Il ferme les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de la sensation.

\- Hé bien don Juan, c'est toute une soirée que tu nous fais là. La fille qui t'a repoussé 4 fois est-ce Marinette? Tien met cette chemise, lui dit Kella en lui donna un bout de tissu.

Adrien refusa de répondre et d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui fit lever la tête de Kella pour l'observer. Voyant son ami serrer la mâchoire Kella changea de sujet mais insista pour qu'il se change. Ce qu'il fit en soupirant.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait partir, dit alors Adrien.

\- Non pas tout de suite, il y'a eu assez de drame, tu vas finir tout repas avec tes amis et ensuite tu pourra t'adonner à des plaisir solitaire.

\- Quoi!

\- Adrien, il y'a des évidences physique que tu ne peux pas cacher, en espérant que son fiancé n'est pas remarqué ton état, gloussa Kella en tirant un blond morose derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadam voici la suite (beaucoup plus vite que prévu)!

C'est pas le chapitre que j'aime le plus mais j'ai un overdose a le lire et relire et essayer de changer le texte pour qu'il me plaise.

Bonne lecture quand même!

La suite à je ne sais pas trop quand, le chapitre est fini il me reste à corriger et finaliser le tout!

* * *

\- Réveil toi Adrien, il nous reste une heure avant d'aller effectuer nos derniers ajustements pour le défilé.

Pour toute réponse Adrien grogna ignorant superbement Kella. Il avait mal dormi la nuit passée, une bonne partie à cause des vocalisations de cette dernière. Ils avaient décidé au début de leur fausse relation de louer des suites d'hôtel lorsque cela été possible et ainsi maintenir leur image de couple. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas deux chambres Adrien prenait le divan laissant la chambre au vrai couple soit Tommy et Kella, comme c'était le cas présentement. Cette nuit, le couple avait fait bon usage de leur chambre s'il se fiait à leur cri de plaisir.

Un peu écœuré de se sentir comme un voyeur il avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche. Son esprit avait vite vagué vers des images de Marinette et son imagination avait pris le relaie. S,imaginant rapidement la suite des événements s'il n'avait pas été dérangé au restaurant. Le tout commençant par Marinette lui ôtant sa chemise pour venir l'embrasser dans le creux de sa clavicule. Cette bouche taquine qui aurait descendu lentement sur son corps pour venir mordiller l'un de ses mamelons. Dans son fantasme la bouche rougit de Marinette s'était amusé a parcourir son torse jusqu' à la barrière de tissu qu'était son pantalon. Sans un mot il s'était levée pour détachées son pantalon libérant ainsi son érection de sa prison de tissu. Sa Lady l'avait alors agrippé par la taille pour l'obliger à se réassoir. Son regard céleste s'accrochant au sien dilaté par l'anticipation du plaisir à venir. Elle souffla sur son gland le faisant frissonner avant de le lécher langoureusement de la base jusqu'à son extrémité. Elle le prit alors en bouche, jouant de sa langue taquine autour de son membre. En soupirant d'aise il avait agrippé sa chevelure pour lui imposer son rythme. Doucement pour commencer jusqu'à devenir saccadé sous la vague de plaisir qui se déversa dans son corps. Il avait dû se retenir sur la paroi de la douche sous l'intensité de son orgasme. Tout ça sous le regard moqueur de Plagg qui s'était amusé à se moquer de ses hormones humaines.

Il y'avait longtemps qu'il ne portait plus attention aux remarques parfois piquantes de son kwami ,mais hier il lui avait cruellement rappelé qu'il était un des premiers porteurs à ne pas avoir réussi à faire succomber sa lady. Toute la relaxation causée par la jouissance s'était envolé aussitôt le laissant dans un état anxieux et déprimé. Le changement d'état Adrien avait réussi à faire sentir Plagg coupable. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé que Tikki soit présente pour l'aider à ramener un sourire à son porteur.

Adrien fût sorti de ses pensées par un courant d'air froid. Kella lui avait ôté ses couvertures sans aucune empathie pour son manque de sommeil. Elle se tenait au pied du lit en tapant du talon et soupirant. Croisant son regard, il comprit rapidement que cette dernière semblait préparer un plan machiavélique pour qu'il se lève.

\- Mmmm laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

\- Debout beau blond, si tu veux revoir ta chère Marinette tu dois te bouger.

Le déclic se fit, c'était la dernière journée de préparation pour le défilé. Il avait invité ses amis à venir voir comment cela se passait dans les coulisses. Espérant faire plaisir à sa Lady. Toutes les stratégies étaient bonnes pour essayer de conquérir son âme sœur. Cela devenait de plus en plus pressant la date de son mariage approchait. De plus, n'aimant pas du tout son fiancé il refusait qu'elle passe sa vie avec quelqu'un qui ne la traitait pas bien. Il n'avait pas aimé la réaction du jeune homme hier. Il s'avouait cependant qu'il était content de savoir ce dernier jaloux de lui, ça lui flattait son ego de mâle. Le problème était surtout son explosion envers Marinette et sa dureté. Il avait bien remarqué la réaction de ses amis, l'inquiétude que la scène avait causée. Il avait alors décidé de mener son enquête. Il avait longuement parlé avec Nino et Alya hier pour savoir que ses deux derniers ne portaient pas plus Matthieu dans leur cœur.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était déjà prêt. Il s'était préparé machinalement trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

\- Wow je viens de trouver un puissant motivateur pour te faire bouger, peux-tu m'expliquer au fait pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parler de cette belle demoiselle?

\- Je t'en ai parlé mais j'ai juste omis son nom, lui répondit Adrien.

\- Ah Adrien qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi. Tu sais que tu es chanceux de t'avoir dans ta vie?

Pour toute réponse, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa le top de sa tête.

* * *

Marinette avait mal à la tête. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit passée et avait clairement fait un abus de vin hier. Matthieu et elle n'avait pas encore parlé de la soirée au restaurant. Une fois rendu à la maison il s'était enfermé dans son bureau jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle prit son temps pour se préparer. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle entendit alors la porte du bureau ouvrit et reconnut aisément le pas de Matthieu. Elle se retourna pour le saluer un peu craintive de son humeur.

\- Tu t'es mis belle pour te faire pardonner ma chérie!

Marinette resta pétrifié la bouche ouverte devant Matthieu. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et elle crut même entendre une exclamation de colère venant de son sac. En quoi devait-elle se faire pardonner. La rougeur atteignit ses joues mais elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner Matthieu. Adrien est un ami de longue date et je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je me suis bien habillé car je m'en vais dans un milieu de la mode, rappelle-toi. Je vais aux préparatifs du défilé...

\- Non tu n'y vas pas si je ne suis pas là. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seule avec lui, tu passes des heures à regarder des photos de ton supposé ami en soupirant, prends-moi pas pour un con!

Tout en parlant il avait agrippé le bras de Marinette la tirant vers la chambre à coucher. Marinette enfonça ses talons dans le sol pour le stopper. Cependant cela sembla plus le fâché car il raffermit sa prise autour son bras et utilisa plus de force pour la traîner.

-LÂCHE-MOI ! Tu me fais mal Matthieu, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Se tournant il vit sa fiancée en larme affichant une grimace de douleur. Il la lâcha brusquement. Cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de tomber et de se cogner le genou contre le coin de la table basse en verre. Créant un éclat de verre qui s'était fiché dans son genou. Voulant l'ôter elle ne réussit qu'à se couper la main.

-Je m'excuse Marinette, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Probablement le stress du mariage et une peur de perdre, lui dit-il en se mettant sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Comment veux-tu que je rivalise contre un mannequin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et chuchota dans son oreille;

\- Je suis tellement désolé, vas-y à ton truc moi et la mode on n'est pas trop ami. Je te promets de me faire pardonner à ton retour.

Il se releva, l'aidant par la suite. Il l'amena dans la chambre de bain pour la soigner. Marinette sentait ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Même si Matthieu s'était radouci, elle le voyait bien qu'il était toujours aussi crispé. Un malaise s'était pris d'elle, comment en étaient-ils rendus là et comment pouvait-elle faire changer les choses. Elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester à la maison, mais c'était une si belle occasion pour elle de voir comment se passait les répétions de défilés. Une partie égoïste d'elle voulait aussi voir Adrien même si cela causerait sa perte. Sa simple présence avait ouvert d'ancienne blessure mais aussi un grand nombre d'émotions et de sensations qui la grisait. Regardant l'heure elle soupira, encore une fois elle était en retard. Elle embrassa Matthieu sur la joue sans dire un mot et quitta son appartement sous le regard pesant de son fiancé.

Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'en arrivant au point de rassemblement un messager avait la tâche de l'aviser qu'elle était entendue par ses amis dans la loge d'Adrien.

\- Désolée je suis en retard dit-elle en arrivant.

5 têtes se retournèrent en même temps. Il eut un étrange silence avant qu'une pluie de questions s'abattit sur elle. Elle fut tournée dans tous les sens et examiner de la tête aux pieds par Alya et Adrien qui semblaient en furie. Après un moment de confusion et de bonheur d'avoir Adrien si prêt d'elle elle voulut savoir ce qui se passait. Réussissant à se dégager il prit un pas de recul pour se soustraire à l'agitation qui l'entourait.

-STOP! Mais arrêter de me parler tous en même temps je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prend ! Tu arrives presque une heure en retard, tu as des coulisses de larmes sur les joues, le genou enflé bleu et coupé. Tu as des traces de doigts sur ton bras et une main bander lui dit Alya qui essayait de ne pas hurler, sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle réussit à prendre une grande respiration avant d'ajouter;

-Je crois que tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à la possibilité d'annuler ton mariage avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Sentant la panique s'emparer d'elle, Marinette fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête fuir. Elle sortit en trompe de la loge pour aller se cacher dans la première chambre de bain qu'elle trouva. S'agrippant au lavabo elle se permit de laisser s'échapper ses larmes pour baisser la tension qu'elle éprouvait. Une fois revenu au calme et croisa son regard dans le miroir et examina ses blessures. Ses amis avaient raison, elle ne paraissait pas bien. Elle se traita de tous les noms possibles, fâché de ne pas avoir pensé à se changer pour camoufler les marques. Elle n'avait nullement l'envie de créer de l'inquiétude chez ses amis. Un léger coup à la porte l'obligea à cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort. S'aspergeant d'eau pour se donner bonne figure elle alla répondre à la porte avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. Contre tout attente ce ne fut pas Alya qui avait cogné mais l'ami d'Adrien.

\- heu..

\- Tommy, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil en lui tendit un croissant et un café.

\- Ah merci, c'est gentil**.**

\- Ça me fait plaisir, Adrien et Kella sont en plein essayage, Nino et Alya entrain de visiter la régie et moi je suis votre dévoué serviteur en cette journée, lui dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ce qui la fit rire. Chassant un peu le sombre nuage qui avait élu domicile au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu as juste à me ramener à mes amis et tu sauras libérer de ton calvaire.

\- Oh croit moi ce n'est pas un calvaire de prends soin de toi, j'y vu pire.

Il se rapprocha alors vers elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- C'est un secret mais j'ai vu un Adrien de mauvaise humeur et ça je ne veux pas le revivre.

Terminant sa phrase avec un clin d'œil il reprit ses distances et un ton de voix normale.

\- Dons si tu veux vraiment abréger mes souffrances je vais devoir prendre soin de toi pour que le démon blond retrouve son côté angélique.

\- Pourquoi est-il si fâché?

Tommy la regarda étrangement et haussa les épaules.

\- Parce qu'il n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal, je crois que tu es un sujet sensible pour lui, répondit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, qu'il s'occupe de sa Barbie rousse, répondit irriter Marinette.

Pour toute réponse Tommy se mit à rire avant d'ouvrir la porte de la régie. Alya se précipita dans ses bras empêchant la poursuite de la conversation. Ce qui faisait bien l'affaire la jeune femme. Elle devait digérer l'information que malgré tout ce temps et les refus, Adrien avait continué à s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se parle sérieusement moi et toi, lui chuchota Alya.

\- Je sais mais pas aujourd'hui ok. Demain lors de notre journée de filles ?

Alya soupira se disant que c'était trop loin et qu'il allait avoir trop de monde. Elle devra changer le plan pour que le reste des filles les rejoignent qu'au souper. N'abordant plus le sujet elles purent visiter les coulisses du défilé de mode et être introduite à plusieurs personnes. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures qui défilèrent rapidement.

\- Les filles la pratique commence, leur dit Nino. Il faut y aller!

\- Il y'a un café en face on peut les attendre là, leur dit Tommy. À moins que vous préfériez que je ne sois pas là?

\- Man, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec elles, le temps va être long surtout si Marinette part dans un monologue sur la mode, lui répondit Nino.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes oreilles sont sauvées je dois rentrer chez moi. Matthieu m'attend à la maison, leur répondit Marinette.

\- Tu es certaine Mari, pourquoi pas l'inviter ici, répondit Nino sous l'insistance des coups de sa blonde.

\- Non on doit régler certaines choses, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va bien aller.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'argumenter elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Soupirant sachant qu'Adrien allait disjoncter lorsqu'il allait savoir qu'il avait laissé partir Marinette Tommy entraîna le couple vers le café. Un regard en direction de Nino qui semblait nerveux de la réaction de sa copine ne lui présageait pas un moment d'attente calme et joyeux. Près de deux heures plus tard ils furent rejoints par les deux mannequins.

\- Où est Marinette? Demanda Adrien.

Ce fut un silence qui lui répondit.

\- QUOI Vous l'avez laissé partir chez elle, vous avez vu les marques comme moi merde, s'emporte Adrien.

\- Tu crois que ça me plaît Agreste et qu'on n'est pas inquiet. Cesse ta crise de diva, ça ne te va pas et utilisons qu'on soit tous ensemble pour réfléchir à comment empêcher le mariage! Lui répondit Alya d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- Je crois que je t'aime bien finalement, dit Kella en prenant place à la table

\- Et moi je crois que votre meilleur élément pour saboter un mariage est Adrien, répondit calmement Tommy.

\- Pas certaine moi, n'oublie pas que dans le passé elle l'a rejeté, tu vas devoir nous éclaircir sur comment cela s'est passé pour voir quelle bourde tu as fait, enchéri Kella.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, se défendit Adrien, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- Oh tu as peut-être une gueule d'ange mais tu ne comprends rien à la psychologie féminine, lui dit Tommy, mais je vais respecter ton choix de pas en parler.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec tout ça mais pouvez vous. nous expliquer à quoi nous assistons, demanda Alya qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Alya capta l'échange de regards entre Kella et Adrien. La rousse joua nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux en fixant le verre d'eau devant elle. Prenant une grande respiration elle leva les yeux les plantant dans ceux noisette d'Alya.

\- On vous explique mais ça ne doit pas être sortir dans les média avant que le défilé soit passé ok?

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit en cœur Alya et Nino.

Adrien se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le questionna Kella.

\- Je vais me chercher du cognac.

\- Abuse en pas, demain tu n'aimerais pas ta journée. Bon les explications. Adrien et moi ne sommes pas un vrai couple. C'est un arrangement entre lui et moi, beaucoup plus pour lui que moi, si vous voulez mon avis.

Alya fut la première à assimiler l'information et à poser une série de questions. auquel Kella répondit avec enthousiasme pouvant se plaindre de la situation, tandis qu'Adrien buvait les verres qu'il commandait à un rythme régulier.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah un autre chapitre de fini ;)

Bonne lecture!

M-Pier

* * *

\- Tikki tu crois que Matthieu est encore fâché contre moi, demanda Marinette en regardant son sac en bandoulière.

Une petite tête rouge en sortie.

\- Tu ne le sauras quand rentrant mais promet moi d'aller chez Alya ou tes parents s'il est encore fâché. Je n'aime pas te voir blessé.

Souriant tendrement à sa Kwami Marinette prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas repousser éternellement ce moment.

\- Oh!

Sous l'effet de la surprise les yeux de la jeune héroïne s'ouvrirent. Son appartement avait été parsemé de bougie et de fleur. Une douce musique s'élevait du salon. Elle entra doucement et se dirigea vers le salon où Matthieu y était. Il avait quitté son éternel jean et t-shirt pour un pantalon noir et une chemise. S'approchant silencieusement de l'homme qui regardait par la fenêtre Marinette déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Le faisant retourner aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient calme et joyeux, un doux sourire illumina son visage.

-Oh que c'est beau Matthieu. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop entendu, lui dit-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, embrasse-moi.

Marinette se rompit les dernières distances avant de l'embrasser délicatement. À bout de souffle ils se séparent. Matthieu profita de cette pause pour s'incliner en lui tendant la main.

\- Est-ce que ma princesse m'accorderait cette dance.

Pendant un instant Marinette avait resté saisi par le surnom et la révérence lui rappelant douloureusement l'absence de Chat Noir. Se ressaisissant elle accepta la main et ils se mirent à tourbillonner dans la pièce.

Au travers de la dance Matthieu s'excusa de sa conduite du matin, lui promettant de ne plus recommencer. Il lui fit part de ses craintes qu'elle ne le quitte pour aller avec son ami d'école. Endormant peu à peu le sentiment d'inquiétude de Marinette face à l'incertitude de la réussite de leur mariage.

La soirée fut douce et plaisante, entre dance, repas, rire et câlin. Elle sentait les mains de Matthieu la caresser dès que l'occasion se présentait. Elle voyait le désir enflammer ses yeux. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand il la guida dans la chambre à coucher. L'embrassant avidement avant de faire tomber un à un ses vêtements caressant de ses lèvres chaque endroit découvert arrachant de soupire d'aise de sa future femme. Sans un mot il l'allongeant sur le lit la caressant de regard pendant qu'il s'occupait d'ôter ses vêtements. Une fois nu et son désir pour sa fiancée en évidence il agrippa son pied droit l'embrassant sur le dessous et remontant lentement le long de sa jambe pour venir à souffler sur son clitoris. L'embrassant avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, laissant sa main caresser son sexe lui faisant onduler le bassin. Marinette agrippa Matthieu par ses hanches et d'un coup vif et agile, elle inversa la position, se retrouvant sur le dessus, chassant la main de son entre jambe. Elle l'embrassa avant de partir à son tour à l'exploration du corps de son futur mari. Arrivé devant l'érection, elle le lécha de la base au gland causant un frisson de plaisir à son amant. Elle le prit dans sa bouche l'humidifiant pour la suite de l'action. Lorsqu'elle cessa de le sucer Matthieu exprima son désaccord par un grognement qui fut rapidement remplacé par deux râles de plaisir. Marinette avait glissé membre gonflé en elle et avait entamé de légère ondulation du bassin. Elle renversa sa tête vers l'arrière les yeux clos sous les sensations. Un courant d'air froid la frissonner et ouvrir les yeux. Tout en continuant sa chevauchée elle regarda vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte.

\- Chat Noir!

\- Quoi! Sérieux? Après le mannequin tu fantasmes maintenant sur un super héros!

Mais Marinette ne porta pas attention au propos de l'homme qui s'était tendu sous elle. Elle était captivité par le regard vert enflammé qui la fixait. Elle regardait son coéquipier qui était adossé sur le cadrage de la fenêtre. Il la fixait avec envie ne cachant pas l'excitation que lui causait la scène se déroulant dans le lit. Elle lécha ses lèvres en intense réflexion. Une partie d'elle était très excité de le voir troubler ainsi. Sa chaleur corporelle augmenta d'un cran elle vit un sourire étiré ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait augmenté sa cadence, la faisant soupirer.

Elle ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils de son amant qui avait remarqué qu'elle semblait absorber par la fenêtre. Il suivit son regard pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne pensait pas au héro masqué mais qu'il était bien présent.

\- Sort d'ici immédiatement, c'est une violation de la vie privée que tu fais, cria Matthieu. C'est du voyeurisme espèce de pervers.

Marinette perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'il poussa sur son épaule pour pouvoir se dégager. Elle vit Chat Noir sursauter et passer son regard sur l'homme qui sortait du lit.

\- J'accompli mon devoir. J'ai cru entendre des cris de ma princesse et je voulais être certain qu'elle était en sécurité. J'avoue que je ne suis pas encore certain de la raison de ses cris, ils semblent faux.

Il s'inclina pour saluer les occupants de la chambre perdant légèrement l'équilibre avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Un bruit de poubelle renverser dans la ruelle leur laissa croire que l'atterrissage de Chat Noir ne s'était pas bien déroulé.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ordonna Matthieu en se plantant devant Marinette.

Ayant perdu son contact visuel avec la fenêtre Marinette reporta son attention sur son amant. Il était droit devant elle, la mâchoire et les poings crispés. Elle savait que la bonne chose à faire était de rassurer son futur mari mais son cœur était toujours en émois. Ses pensées étaient divisées sur la présence de son coéquipier et une inquiétude avait élu domicile dans son esprit. Était-il blessé? Reportant attention à ce qui se passait dans le moment présent elle prit rapidement la décision qu'elle n'était pas assez régulée pour pouvoir faire face à Matthieu.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais dans la douche.

\- Non on doit parler!

Marinette avait pris ses vêtements et sortait déjà de la chambre sans porter attention au grognement qui provenait du lit. Elle crut entendre son fiancé frapper dans le matelas en marmonnant des injures. Une fois dans la chambre de bain elle se dépêcha de s'habiller. Silencieusement elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Marinette tu es certaine de ce que tu fais, lui demanda Tikki qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- Non mais j'ai besoin d'y aller, Tikki transforme-moi.

Elle se glissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et examina les environs. Le bruit de la poignée qu'on tourne l'insista à prendre son envole sans manquer la voix de colère de Matthieu.

\- Bordel, c'est assez !

Ladybug parcourait les toits de Paris à la recherche de Chat noir. Chassant son inquiétude qu'elle devra expliquer à Matthieu sa disparition. Elle était quand même partie de la salle de bain qui se trouvait au troisième étage d'un immeuble. Mais le plus important était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire à son partenaire pour expliquer sa présence. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle le recherchait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, non parce que son être réclamait sa présence. Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle avait de plus en plus de la difficulté à contenir ses pensées et ses envies depuis le retour d'Adrien

Elle s'arrêta sur un toit pour scruter l'horizon. Un bruit léger se fit entendre et elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps. Chat Noir l'avait trouvé en premier. S'apprêtant à se retourner, elle sentit Chat noir se coller contre son dos et l'agripper par la taille en posant son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Elle cessa de bouger et se concentra sur sa respiration qui devenait irrégulière. Collé ainsi dans un silence parfait elle sentant le cœur de Chat noir battre rapidement contre son et le sien répondre à son rythme. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui brise ce moment particulier, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire et comment agir.

\- Dit moi Marinette pourquoi être ici avec moi alors que tu devrais être dans ses bras soupirant de plaisir, murmura Chat noir en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Quoi mais...

Elle voulut se tourner sous la surprise d'entendre son nom pour comprendre en observant les traits de Chat Noir, mais elle sans résultat. Il l'avait gardé prisonnière de ses bras et même si elle tournait la tête elle ne voyait que son profil. Un doigt se posa sur ses les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Alors elle se laissa aller! Se relaxant et attendant la suite des événements avec la peur au ventre d'avoir été démasqué et l'excitation de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Si son partenaire avait découvert sa véritable identité elle n'avait plus le choix que d'y faire face.

\- Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça Marinette, ce sont mes mains qui devaient parcourir ton corps pour le caresser.

Lorsque la voix mourut dans la nuit elle sentit des mains griffues prendre vie sur son corps. Elles parcouraient lentement ses hanches, son ventre frôlant ses seins au passage qui répondirent aussitôt en durcissant la pointe et la faisant frisonner. Elle sentit le temps d'arrêt de Chat Noir sur sa poitrine et son gémissement dans ses oreilles. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant car Chat Noir poursuivi son exploration pour s'aventurer sur ses épaules et sa nuque, arrachant un soupir à Ladybug. Elle se cria mentalement de se sortir de cette situation que ce n'était pas bien, cependant son corps refusait de lui obéir, la trahissant. Ce fut lorsque la main gauche de Chat noir retrouva le creux de ses reins et que la droite reposa son index sur ses lèvres qu'elle d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- Non ma Lady, ma Marinette, je te promets d'être un chat sage mais tu dois écouter jusqu'à la fin, reprit Chat noir dans son oreille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et frissonner d'envie envoûter par cette voix grave et sexy. Immédiatement elle sentit Chat noir sourire contre son cou.

\- Ça me rend fou de te voir avec lui, c'est ma bouche qui devait explorer ta peau et goûter à ton plaisir. Je meurs d'envie de savoir si tu es sucré comme je le pense.

L'anticipation des prochains gestes de Chat Noir lui fit augmenter la chaleur douloureuse dans son entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit les lèvres de son partenaire trouver la peu découverte de sa nuque tout en traçant un sillon de baiser jusqu'à son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller avant de capturer son lobe entre ses lèvres pour le sucer. Il lui prit délicatement le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête et s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Les mordillant avant de l'embrasser. Mais le contact se rompit rapidement, laissant la jeune femme haletante, frustré et égaré par toutes les sensations qu'elle vivait.

\- C'est autour de ma queue que tes lèvres devaient se fermer, cette même queue qui devait être en toi pour combler tous tes plaisirs, murmura-t-il en collant son bassin contre le dos de Marinette lui laissant sentir la dureté de son membre.

Elle se sentait autant excitée que son partenaire mais sa conscience l'empêchait de bouger, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait Matthieu et cela aurait été de jouer avec les sentiments de Chat Noir. Elle devait se sortir de cette situation avant que le peu de raison qui lui reste s'envole. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire quoique se soit puisqu'elle sentit soudainement le froid. Chat Noir s'était reculé. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Elle rencontra des yeux verts en fusion et se figea en lisant la peine qui se mélangeait avec le désir. Il s'avança rapidement pour coller son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai tout essayé Marinette mais jamais tu m'as accepté. J'ai essayé de te séduire autant avec que sans ton masque lorsque j'ai deviné ton identité. J'ai essayé de te séduire en tant que Chat Noir et ensuite en étant simplement moi, Adrien. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ma vraie identité, ni que je t'avais découvert respectant ta demande. Dis-moi ma Lady, ma princesse qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de pas correct? Est-ce que c'est parce que mon père était le papillon que tu m'as rejeté.

Tout en parlant il s'était reculé pour se retrouver sur le bord du toit se préparant à sauter.

\- Attends Adrien!

\- Non ce soir c'est à toi d'écouter comme je l'ai toujours fait, lui dit-il. Il se fait tard ma Lady et l'alcool embrume mon cerveau. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sur ses paroles il sauta dans le vide pour s'éloigner dans la ville endormie.

Marinette se laissa tomber au sol sous le choc de la révélation. Cela lui avait déjà passé par l'esprit qu'Adrien était Chat Noir mais aussi rapidement que cela lui passait par la tête, cela disparaissait. Elle craignait que si son raisonnement était bon elle allait se mettre à bafouiller et être maladroite même avec son costume. De plus, lorsque cela avait commencé à effleurer son esprit elle venait de repousser les avances de Chat Noir autant entant que Ladybug qu'en elle-même. Elle savait que c'était immature de sa part mais elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses agissements et ses refus. Savoir qu'il connaissait son identité depuis longtemps la troublait et remettait tout en perceptive. Trop fatigué par toutes les émotions et sensations de la soirée, elle échoua à contenir son flot de pensées.

Un bruit de fenêtre cassé lui fit relever la tête. Elle porta attention aux bruits aux alentours pour entendre des coups contre des poubelles et d'autres objets qu'elle n'arrivait pas identifier. Elle se dépêcha de se lever et de se poster sur le bord du toit scrutant vers la source du bruit. Elle les vit, trois garçons qui devaient être adolescent se promenant dans la ruelle détruisant tous sur leur passage. Ladybug se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre pour gérer la situation avant que cela empire, mais surtout pour pas que Chat Noir soit alerté et décide de pointer son bout de museau. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son partenaire mais elle était réalisme. Chat Noir avait bu, probablement trop et souffrait encore de ses rejets, c'était la catastrophe assurée. Il risquerait de ne pas être en mesure de se contrôler causant encore plus de dégâts.

**\- Bonjour les j**eunes hommes, il n'est pas bien de tout détruire, leur dit-elle une fois derrière eux.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Haussant leurs épaules et gonflant leurs torses, les adolescents marchèrent lentement vers elle faisant traîner leur batte de Baseball sur le sol. La fixant durement, sourire en coin, ils cessèrent leur avancé à moins de trois pieds de l'héroïne.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'on veut voir petite coccinelle mais le matou. Il nous a interdit de jouer avec toi, lui répondit le plus costaud de la gang.

Ladybug ne fut pas surprise de croiser un regard mauve. Dernièrement Chat Noir et elle eurent affaire à des adversaires ayant le même regard mauve. À chaque rencontre elle en repartait avec un sentiment que ses adversaires se faisaient manipuler par la même personne. La remarque du garçon confirma ses doutes. Elle savait qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire. Chaque adversaire rencontré avait sur eux une petit broches discrètes et bien camouflée. Lorsqu'elle brisait ses objets les personnes revenaient à elle. Comme lorsque le Papillon était en service. Une fois revenues à elle les personnes faisait de l'amnésie.

Elle repéra rapidement ce qu'elle chercha. Les garçons avaient mis leur broche sur leur casquette. D'un geste vif et habille, elle lança son yo-yo qui entoura ses trois opposants. Elle tira fermement sur le fils pour les rapprocher et ficeler. Ils avaient fait une erreur fatale, être trop sûrs d'eux dans leur capacité à la maîtriser.

S'approchant deux en souriant elle fit la même erreur car le plus petit de la gang avait réussi à se créer une ouverture l'avait frappé dans les côtes. Mais la joie du garçon fut de courte durée puisqu'elle lui donna un coup dans les genoux qui le fit tomber au sol. Dans la chute de son adversaire elle avait attrapé sa casquette, le rendant alors inapte au combat sans sa broche. Elle se dépêcha d'aller récupérer les deux autres en étant plus prudent cette fois-ci.

Ne voulant pas que ses bijoux de malheur se retrouvent dans de mauvaises mains elle prit une batte de Baseball et les fracassant. Elle prit les débris pour pouvoir les observer au calme. Libérant ses assaillants, elle se sauva par les toits . Ce soir Ladybug n'avait pas envie de questionner les victimes pour essayer de comprendre qui était derrière cet acte. De toute façon, peut-être qu'il n'avait personne qui tirait les ficelles aussi et qu'elle avait tort sur toute la ligne. Comme avec Chat Noir et Adrien. Elle soupira et continue sa course au travers de la nuit.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva devant la boulangerie de ses parents. Dès qu'elle sentit l'odeur qui a bercé sa jeunesse elle sentit un léger apaisement. Discrètement elle entra dans sa chambre, remerciant le ciel que la trappe ne soit pas barrée. Se couchant dans son lit elle murmura à Tikki de la détransformer. Malgré tout son bon vouloir et la force qu'elle mit à serrer ses paupières, les larmes commençaient à tomber Kwami inquiète pour sa porteuse alla se blottir près de sa tête. Avec ses petites pattes elle lui caressait les cheveux essayant de lui donner le plus d'amour possible.

\- Laisse tes larmes aller Marinette, tu vas voir ça ira mieux ensuite. Je suis avec toi!

C'est ainsi que Marinette finit par s'endormir, épuisé de sa journée, non de ses dernières journées et cajoler sous de douces paroles de sa Kawmi.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous

Voici la suite, j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux pour pouvoir vous offrir un bout de l'histoire rapidement, mais surtout car je le trouvais long à corriger ;)

Bonne lecture!

Merci naruhina2 pour ta reviews!

M-Pier

* * *

La lueur du matin la fit papillonner des yeux et grogner. Un petit rire s'éleva de son côté gauche alors qu'une main trouva refuge dans ses cheveux pour la caresser. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître l'odeur de sa mère. Après un effort surhumain elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer ceux réconfortants de Sabine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma belle?

Elle referma les yeux sous l'impact de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi en se rappelant pourquoi elle était dans sa chambre d'enfance. Se lovant contre sa mère elle se mit à tout lui rencontrer. Le chamboulement du retour d'Adrien, les agissements de Matthieu ainsi que les siens. La présence de Chat Noir et le sentiment de perte de contrôle de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maman, je ne suis plus sûr de rien?

\- Tu vas écouter ton cœur. Peu importe ce que tu choisis, ton père et moi on sera là ainsi que tes amis.

\- Mais si je me trompe, si j'interprète mal les agissements des autres?

\- Marinette dès que Adrien est rentré dans ta vie il a pris une place spéciale près de toi. Je ne te parle pas de ton béguin pour lui mais de sa façon d'essayer de te protéger sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de te mentir et puis votre chimie quand vous êtes Chat Noir et Ladybug le confirme, lui dit tendrement sa mère.

\- DE QUOI TU PARLES! Ladybug et Chat Noir ça n'a pas de sens.

Marinette s'était soustraite de l'étreinte de sa mère sous l'impact de la révélation.

\- Ma puce, je crois que je l'ai sue dès le début, ce genre de chose ne peut pas être caché à sa mère. Ensuite il m'a suffi d'observer Adrien sous ses deux formes pour faire le rapprochement. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qui est important que je sache ta double identité. On en reparlera lorsque ta vie sera un peu plus calme.

Elle caressa doucement le visage de sa fille avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre.

\- En passant Alya te cherche elle a appelé à matin. Elle m'a demandé de te dire d'aller la rejoindre à 10;00 au spa nordique. Elle dit que ton téléphone semble fermé.

\- Merci Maman, pour tout!

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé refuge ici, ta chambre sera toujours disponible pour t'accueillir.

Marintte regarda sa mère sortir émue, quelle chance elle avait d'avoir une famille formidable. Une fois seule Marinette regarda l'heure et s'activa. Par chance elle avait laissé des vêtements dans ses tiroirs évitant de devoir retourner à son appartement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes tout de suite. Elle prit son téléphone pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait bien fermé. Devait-elle appeler Matthieu ou s'inquiéter de l'état d'Adrien. Soupirant elle déposa son téléphone sur son bureau et reporta son attention sur son reflet.

\- Une journée pour te décider Marinette! Bon qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ses yeux bouffis et de cette tignasse?

Tikki alla se poser sur son épaule pour l'observer se préparer en souriant, contente de voir que la discussion avec sa mère avait apaisé sa porteuse.

Courant en a perdre le souffle Marinette se rendit devant l'établissement où l'attendait sa meilleure amie. Soufflant un bon coup pour retrouver une respiration normale, elle entra dans le spacieux spa. Il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer sa meilleure amie et seulement 2 de plus pour constater qu'Alya était accompagnée de Kella. Marinette se dépêcha d'aller se cacher derrière une colonne sous le regard hébété de la réceptionniste qui hésitait à appeler la sécurité.

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas aller rejoindre son amie avec les propos qu'Adrien lui avait dit hier et puis Alya aurait dû savoir que Kella ne serait pas la bienvenue pour elle. Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Tu parles d'une meilleure amie, marmonna Marinette entre ses dents serrées.

\- Marinette Alya ne t'aurais jamais trahi ainsi, lui répondit son sac en bandoulière.

S'étirant le cou pour observer une autre fois son amie. Malheureusement pour elle son regard tomba directement dans celui d'Alya. Elle avait été repéré.

\- Zut!

Ses yeux se mirent à scanner son environnement pour une échappatoire. Un rapide coup d'œil devant elle l'information qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de fuir puisque Alya fonçait déjà droit sur elle.

\- J'imagine que je dois passer sous silence que tu te caches derrière une colonne, lui dit Alya en haussant un sourcil. Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir Kella mais je te jure que tu vas me remercie plus tard, continua Alya en entrain Marinette vers Kella.

\- Oh my god, mais tu as une tête d'enterrement lui dit la rousse.

Comme toute réponse Marinette serra les poings et garda le silence en la fixant. Pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche, pensa furieusement Marinette. Elle vit la rousse hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons.

\- Peu importe on a jusqu'à 14h00 pour en parler. Ensuite je dois aller rejoindre Adrien pour le commencer les préparatifs du défilé de ce soir. C'est dommage que vous ne pussiez pas venir.

Kella s'immobilisa devant la réceptionniste pour leur annoncer leur arrivée. Cette dernière le remis leur serviette, robe de chambre ainsi que le lieu du massage. Marinette se sentit malaise sous le regard intense de la réceptionniste, elle fut heureuse de suivre Kella vers les vestiaires même si cette dernière l'irritait toujours autant.

La réceptionniste regarda le trio partir et se tourna vers sa collègue.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacance!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sara?

\- J'ai cru entendre le sac bandoulière de la fille au chandail rose parler.

\- Oh! aimerais-tu ta journée de congé?

Du coté du vestiaires, les fille se préparaient à leur massage en silence. Marinette toujours en furie de la présence de la rousse, Alya découragé que son amie ne lui fasse pas confiance et Kella irriter d'avoir fait un monologue.

\- Tu sauras Marinette que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Adrien s'est levé avec une gueule de bois, l'épaule meurtrie. En plus, il est incapable de m'expliquer pourquoi, il ne se souvient plus ce qu'il a fait, l'inconscient!

\- Quoi! s'exclama Marinette

\- Ah tien elle a fini par m'adresser la parole. C'est drôle car c'est la même chose avec Adrien, si je veux avoir son attention je dois dire ton nom!

Marinette fonça dans Alya qui s'était arrêté à la suite de Kella. Une fois prêtes elles s'étaient dirigé vers la salle d'attente des massages. Marinette s'excusa platement à Alya sans cesser de fixer Kella. Une boule de crainte s'était formé dans son ventre, qu'est-ce que la rousse savait au juste. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Alya. Cette dernière se rapprocha et lui dit à l'oreille:

\- C'est correct Mari, ne t'en fais pas Kella ne te veut aucun mal, sinon elle ne serait pas ici.

Elle ne put questionner son amie puisque les massothérapeutes venaient d'arriver et elles devaient se séparer pour aller dans leur local.

Une heure plus tard les trois compères se retrouvèrent au vestiaire pour se changer et aller dans les circuits thermiques. Marinette lança plusieurs regards interrogatifs à Kella qui n'était pas dupe de la tourmente que vivait la jeune femme. Elles firent le tour du spa cherchant une installation vide pour pouvoir parler. Elles trouvèrent à extrémité des lieux un sauna Finlandais.

\- Oh, je ne croyais pas que ça allait être si chaud, s'étonna Marinette.

\- C'est votre première fois dans un spa nordique, questionna Kella.

\- Oui.

\- Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement.

\- Pas tout de suite Kella on doit parler.

Sur ses paroles Alya se tourna vers Mari et lui prit sa main pour essayer d'apaiser son amie.

Marinette ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes mais la crainte remonta rapidement en elle. La jeune femme n'était plus certaine si la sueur était due à la chaleur de la pièce ou au stress de la situation. Quelle ironie quand on y pense, elle venait se reposer et relaxer ici mais présentement c'était tout le contraire qui se passait.

\- Marinette tu es ma meilleure amie depuis tellement longtemps et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur tu le sais!

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas elle poursuivit;

\- Je ne crois pas que Matthieu soit la bonne personne. Tu es beaucoup plus fade depuis son arrivée dans ta vie. La preuve tu as de la difficulté à créer de nouveau modèles. Je sais que cela concorde avec le départ Adrien. Je crois aussi que tu dois te sentir soulagée que Matthieu soit l'opposer d'Adrien. En toute honnêteté, je pense que pour ton bien tu dois passer à autres choses. Que ce soit de laisser la chance à Adrien ou d'être seule en entendant la bonne personne.

\- Il ne demande que ça Adrien, tu le hante jour et nuit, poursuivit Kella.

\- Ce n'est pas étrange que se soit toi qui me dit ça répondit aigrement Marinette.

Sans se rendre compte Marinette s'était redressée et avait penché le torse vers Kella qui était à sa gauche.

\- Ouais a ce propos laisse-moi t'expliquer, lui répondit nerveusement Kella en reculant doucement pour se mettre hors d'atteinte.

Marinette reconnu la peur dans les yeux de Kella mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Présentement elle était sur le point d'exploser elle avait besoin d'une cible. Comment pouvait elle lui dire des choses ainsi alors qu'elle était en couple avec Adrien. Il méritait mieux que ça. Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête pour rencontrer les yeux réconfortants de Alya. Elle entendu le soupire de soulagement à sa gauche mais décida de l'ignorer.

\- Adrien et Kella ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble, lui dit posément Alya

La jeune franco-chinoise se senti décoller du banc et fonça vers la sortie du sauna. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, lui laissant échapper un cri de douleur. La vieille dame qui était la cause de l'ouverture de la porte s'excusa, mais Marinette n'y porta pas attention et continua son chemin. Elle attendit Alya répondre à la dame à sa place. La voix de Kella lui parvenu, elle lui disait d'aller dans un bassin d'eau froide, ce qui eut l'effet d'augmenter sa tempête intérieure. Laissant échapper un grognement Marinette se dirigea vers le premier petit bassin qu'elle vit s'en prêter attention à sa fonction. C'est une fois totalement submerger qu'elle se calma sous l'impact du choc thermique.

Sous le regards amusés de ses amies, elle sortit en claquant les dents et confuse du bassin.

\- Mais c'est quoi l'idée de mettre de l'eau glacial, demanda-t-elle entre deux frissons.

Elle regarda ses amies y'aller à leur tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elles vont là-dedans alors qu'elle les avait prévenu du froid de l'eau. Elle contempla Kella s'approcher les mains lever en signe de paix, malgré elle Marinette ébaucha un début de sourire.

\- Bon maintenant que tes ardeurs sont refroidies il faut une autre place pour parler, exprima Alya.

\- Oui suivez-moi!

Elles suivirent Kella dans une salle de repos vide. La plupart des visiteurs s'installaient dehors pour se reposer, laissant la tranquillité nécessaire aux jeunes femmes pour continuer leur discussion.

Kella soupira avant de reprendre son histoire du début.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Adrien en Californie il m'a tout de suite prit sous son aile. M'offrant un contrat dans la maison de couture de sa famille pour m'aider à percer dans le milieu. On est rapidement devenu amis car tous les deux on fuyait quelques choses. Lui, était perdu et essayer de noyer son cœur brisé dans des one nights qui regrettait à chaque fois, tant qu'à moi je fuyais ma famille avec Tommy car cette dernière refusait ma relation avec lui. Un jour, Adrien m'a demandé de passer pour sa copine. C'était avant tout pour faire taire les journaux à potins m'avait-il dit. Environ une fois par mois on se retrouvait dans une petite ville ou village à proximité de Paris. Il me laissait seule plusieurs fois durant ses séjours sans m'expliquer où qu'il allait. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre, la seule chose qui importait et qu'il semblait en revenir heureux. Moi ma job était de faire en sorte que les journalistes ne se rend pas compte de ses disparitions.

Marinette voyait Alya s'agiter sur sa chaise. Elle ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre couper la parole de Kella.

\- Je trouvais ça louche les disparitions d'Adrien j'ai enquêté sur les dates qu'il disparaissait et devine ce que j'ai découvert?

Marinette ne voulut pas gâcher le plaisir de sa meilleure amie, elle la laissa donc expliquer sa découverte.

\- Cela concorde avec les dates d'apparitions de Chat Noir!

Le cerveau de Marinette fonctionnait à toute vitesse, devait-elle faire croire que cela était impossible pour couvrir son coéquipier, faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant ou avouer la vérité. Elle devait réagir rapidement car elle voyait Alya commencer à s'impatienter.

-QUOI! Tu ne réagis pas plus que ça, hurla Alya.

\- Shut Alya, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse crier. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait que son secret soit dévoilé au grand jour.

\- Tu sais bien que jamais je le trahirais jamais et on expliquera à Kella l'importance de ne pas parler, mais pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas?

\- Wow minutes mais qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué demanda Kella.

\- On t'expliquera peut-être une autrefois mais tu ne dois jamais répéter qu'on pense qu'Adrien est Chat Noir ok, lui demanda Alya

Elle voyait les yeux de la rousse les scruter pour essayer de comprendre pour finalement donner sa parole.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise Alya car hier il m'a révélé son secret, murmura Marinette.

Sous le regard étonné des deux autres filles, Marinette se mit à narrer sa soirée d'hier. Omettant les bouts les plus croustillants mais sa rougeur la trahissait, heureusement pour elle les filles respectèrent ses omissions. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle parla de tout ce qui la mêlait entre Matthieu et Adrien, se libérant ainsi d'un poids.

Alya se contenait difficilement, restant abasourdi de l'audace de Chat Noir. Mais la jeune brune savait que sa meilleure amie réagissait surtout aux cachotteries qu'elle lui avait faites. Lorsque Marinette eut fini de parler c'est Kella qui brisa le silence.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis et si vous le voulez pas tant pis, je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu devrais profiter d'une journée de repos. Laisser tomber toutes ses histoires de gars et profiter de ton amie. Ce soir j'ai cru comprendre qu'Adrien allait rejoindre ses amis dans un bar après le défilé. Pour la soirée de gars de ton fiancé si je me trompe pas. Moi j'irais faire un tour pour comparer.

\- Comparer?

\- Oui tu sais un trip à trois. Comme ça tu va voir lequel est meilleur au lit et tu l'épouse.

Marinette regarda Kella les yeux grands ouverts ne sachant pas quoi répondre, alors que Alya se tordait de rire. Rapidement Kella mêla son rire à celui d'Alya. Marinette n'avait pas encore fini d'analyser que la rousse la niaisait que la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place à une blonde que Marinette aurait bien voulu éviter. Soupirant elle se résigna à son sort.

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas halluciner les deux moins que rien dans un spa qui devrait être réserver à la haute société. Vous ne savez pas les débiles qu'on doit respecter le silence. Je vais aviser le staff.

Chloé s'approcha vers Kella et lui tendit la main.

-Wow Kella toujours aussi belle. J'espère que tu as compris que mes propos ne t'étaient pas adressés. Viens avec moi je vais te tirer de l'emprise de ses vermines.

Kella repoussa la main de la blonde et se leva.

\- Comme c'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi Chloé mais sache que je suis parfaitement bien avec la vermine comme tu le dis, peut-être que j'en suis une finalement! .Pour répondre à ton questionnement pourquoi je suis avec elles, je me suis dit que vu j'allais être obligé de passer du temps avec toi prochainement, je devrais utiliser mon temps libre avec du monde qui ont une tête sur les épaules. Même si tu ne les qualifies pas de haute société. Ça va tellement me manquer lorsque je vais être avec toi de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec des échanges et non un monologue.

\- QUOI, comment oses-tu..

Ne la laissant pas terminée, Kella continua son chemin suivi du Alya hilare et de Marinette qui commençait à apprécier Kella

Elles ne reprirent jamais la discussion. Kella resta comme prévu avec elles jusqu'à 14h00. Marinette et Alya avaient décidé de quitter elles aussi pour aller se chercher manger et commencer à se préparer pour leur soirée. Dans quelques heures elles allèrent retrouver ses anciennes copines de classe avec qui elle avait gardé un lien. Alya n'insista pas pour reparler des histoires de cœurs de sa meilleure amie et Marinette lui en était reconnaissante.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien repéra rapidement son meilleur ami qui l'attendait devant son hôtel. Il passa une main dans sa nuque pour essayer de chasser son mauvais pressentiment. Comment pouvait bien se passer une soirée dédiée à la fin de vie de garçon du futur mari de sa bien-aimée. Il continue néanmoins sa marche vers Nino.

-Mec qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, questionna Nino quand il vit Adrien arrivé.

Le blond n'avait pas besoin de se voir dans miroir pour savoir qu'il était blême, cerner et qu'il affichait un air maussade. Il haussa simplement les épaules pour répondre à son ami.

\- Si défilé te met dans cet état, change de métier. Depuis le temps que tu dis que tu vas cesser.

\- C'est le plan Nino ça devrait être un de mes derniers défilés mais je crois que j'ai trop abusé des bonnes choses hier, répondit le blond en marmonnant.

Un éclat de rire se fit attendre derrière Adrien faisant grogner ce dernier. Adrien leva les yeux, Tommy avait insisté pour le suivre argumentant que lorsqu'il était laissé à lui-même il faisait des bêtises. Seul son orgueil empêchait Adrien de donner raison.

\- Bonjour Tommy! Dit donc Adrien tu es loin de l'adolescent poli et parfait que j'ai connu. Bon on y va les mecs!

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée Nino.

\- Mais non Adrien, tous les amis de Marinette vont être là, on a juste à t'installer loin de Matthieu et tout ira bien. Je suis certain que Luka sera heureux de te voir!

Adrien ne répondit rien regardant ses pieds et soupirant. Il sentit le regard de Tommy l'examiner, relevant à temps la tête pour croiser la naissance d'un sourire chez le brun.

\- Si je comprends bien on va a l'entraînement de vie de garçon au futur mari se celle qui fit soupirer Adrien. Comme ça va être intéressant, dit Tommy.

Nino laissa échapper un rire qui transforma en toux lorsque Adrien le foudroya du regard. Sans attendre ses prétendus amis il se mit à marcher vers le bar désigné. Ignorant la discussion entre Nico et Tommy. Au moins, Tommy compenserait pour le manque d'enthousiasme qu'il avait.

\- On y est dit joyeusement Nino. Les gars nous on dit qu'ils étaient au fond du bar.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans l'endroit bondé où les diverses odeurs de parfum, sueur et alcool levèrent le cœur à Adrien, il avait l'odorat fin. Se fût une tête aux mèches bleues qui servi de repère à Adrien. Comme il avait détesté ce gars à l'école, sa facilité d'être près de sa Marinette même si à cette époque il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ses sentiments. Le pire dans tout ça, il se sentait con de le détestes car Luka avait toujours été gentil avec lui et traitait Marinette avec soin. Une fois à leur hauteur ce fut Nino qui parla le premier.

-Salut les mecs ça va?

-Maintenant que vous êtes arrivé ça devrait être plus agréable. Bonjour Adrien et toi tu es? Demanda Luka.

-Tommy l'esclave de la majesté Adrien, répondit-il en faisant une révérence.

Ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de tous sauf le principal concerné qui roula des yeux. Se sentant embarrassé de passer sous le regard perçant de Luka Adrien se mit de profil. C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit. Le fiancé de Marinette, occupé avec deux femmes. Discutant de prêts avec elles et laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans leurs décolletés.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, il se tourna pour faire face à Luka.

-Est-ce qu'il est en train de balader ses mains sur d'autres filles que Marinette?

Luka regarda la scène et répondit simplement:

\- Ouais et il les embrasse.

Sans réfléchir Adrien se dirigea vers Matthieu sous les regards intrigués de ses anciens camarades de classe. Il sentait la présence de Luka derrière lui, il ne fut donc pas étonné quand se dernier lui souffla à l'oreille:

\- J'ai voulu lui refaire son portait mais les gars ne voulaient pas.

Il observa Luka qui semblait trembler de rage, ses yeux étaient menaçants.

-Depuis quand tu es agressif toi, demanda Adrien toujours aussi étonné.

Luka reporta son attention sur le blond et lui sourit.

\- Pour la même raison que lorsqu'il s'agit de Marinette, tu n'endosses plus ton rôle de fils parfait.

Adrien lui sourit franchement, au moins il y avait une personne qui le comprenait ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui te mari avec, je l'aurais mieux pris!

\- Je te retourne la question Adrien, lui répondit simplement Luka.

\- Oh hé les losers trouvez-vous une chambre!

D'un même mouvement les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers Matthieu qui les regardait en riant. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leur avancer et leur discussion n'avaient pas passées inaperçu. Haussant les épaules et collant son sourire insolant de Chat Noir, Adrien fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt deux des amis de Matthieu se levèrent pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Sérieusement, tu as besoin de garde du corps? Je voulais juste venir te saluer Matthieu, que crains-tu demanda calmement Adrien.

Matthieu se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'accouder sur la table pour lui répondre:

-Les gars je vous présente monsieur playboy qui pose comme une minette et monsieur je joue de la guitare et soupire des paroles pour les minettes. Tous deux rejeté par Marinette, puisqu'elle m'a choisi.

Sa réplique eut l'effet de déclencher les rires de ses amis.

\- Ouais, j'avoue que sur ce coup-là on ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle te trouve.

Luka posa son bras sur les épaules avant lui faire un regard entendu.

\- Franchement Adrien tu ne sais pas? Marinette c'est toujours sacrifié pour les plus faibles. C'est sa façon à elle de contribuer à la société en satisfaisant un homme qui en temps normal ne pourrait pas poser ses yeux sur elles.

Adrien regarda Luka incrédule avant de partir à rire. Il ne s'entendait pas à ce côté de sa personnalité. Il reporta son attention sur Matthieu qui s'était tendu sous l'insulte.

\- Mais oui ça fait du sens, j'avais oublié. Dit moi Matthieu dans une semaine vous vous mariez, que fais-tu avec cette fille sur tes genoux, enchaîna calmement Adrien.

Il avait une envie folle de le provoquer encore plus et il savait que Luka serait à ses côtés, mais une bataille en plein bar ne serait pas la meilleure des idées. Il devait garder le contrôle et contenir Luka qui semblait ne pas s'en faire de ce détail.

\- C'est ma soirée j'ai tous les droits. De toute façon, Marinette ne peut rien dire avec ce qu'elle a fait. Allez lui dire, je suis certain qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi!

\- Et qu'a-t-elle fait? Tu es si épouvantable au lit qu'elle a été se satisfaire ailleurs, ironisa Adrien oubliant rapidement ses bonnes résolutions.

Le blond s'attendait à ce que Matthieu se fâche mais pas à ce que tous ses amis partent à rire et le nargue.

\- Ouais t'a raison, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait, répondit un des gars.

\- Mais ta gueule Antoine et ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. C'est ce pauvre paumé de Chat Noir qui est rentrée dans notre chambre. Il a dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle le suive car elle était très satisfaite de mes performances… avant que ce chat de gouttière nous interrompe.

\- QUOI!

Le cerveau d'Adrien se mit à chercher des souvenirs de souvenirs d'hier sans résultat. Luka sentant le trouble de son ami le tira vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé derrière eux. Leurs amis les avaient suivi pour s'assurer que la situation n'allait pas déraper.

\- Ouais, elle n'est pas si parfaite que ça hein les losers. Maintenant dégagé de ma soirée.

Le mannequin sentit une main se poser dans son dos pour le pousser vers la sortie l'empêchant de se retourner. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Kim faisait la même chose pour Luka. Une fois dehors une série de soupires de soulagement se fit entendre.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'une bataille allait éclater. Allons chez moi continuer la soirée. Pour les fois qu'on est tous ensemble.

Ils se mirent en route, évitant le sujet du futur mariage et se disant leurs dernières anecdotes. Adrien marchait plus lentement en arrière suivi de Tommy.

-Dites les gars, on ne devrait pas faite quelques choses pour Adrien, questionna Max.

Nino jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ami. Tommy lui fit signe non de la tête.

-Oui mais chez moi, je vais prendre un temps avec, répondit simplement Nino.

Une fois rendu chez Nino un stress s'ôta et les amis commencèrent à sourire. Luka prit une guitare pour créer une ambiance tandis que Kim s'occupait de trouver à boire et à manger.

Nino fit signe à Adrien de le suivre dans sa chambre, Tommy emboîtant le pas.

\- Hé vieux j'aimerais parler en privé avec lui, lui demandant Nino.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas je connais son secret.

Sur ses mots Tommy entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Lorsqu'il se tourna il vit les regards curieux de Nino et Adrien.

\- Quel secret, questionna Adrien qui était sortie de ses pensées poussé par sa curiosité.

Laissant planer le mystère, Tommy prit son temps pour aller s'adosser à la fenêtre et observer les deux autres personnes présentes. Le regard curieux d'Adrien et celui de confusion de Nino le fit sourire.

\- Tu es Chat Noir et tu cherches dans ta petite tête ce que tu as fait hier, autre qu'interrompre ta belle dans ses ébats sexuels.

Un sourire de satisfaction prit place dans le visage du barbu. ll observa amuser la réaction des gars. Nino s'était figé et fixait Adrien en clignant des yeux. Le blond avait passé sa main dans sa chevelure et regardait Tommy confus.

\- Quoi c'est facile à faire le lien si on cherche un peu, continua Tommy lorsqu'il sentit le malaise s'installer.

\- Vieux mais c'est cool ça pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit, fit Nino une fois l'information assimilé.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant et je ne feel pas pour en parler maintenant. Un jour je te promets de répondre à tes questions Nino.

\- Quoi tu n'étais pas au courant, dit étonné Tommy.

Adrien sentait l'impatience le gagner. Il s'aurait bien passé que son secret soit dévoilé maintenant. Il avait d'autres chat à fouetter. Il prit place sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Peu importe, je me rappelle plus de rien, gémit Adrien. Je sais pas quelle stupidité j'ai pu faire. Je sais même pas si je lui ai dit qui j'étais sous mon masque.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se fracasse sur le mur le coupa dans ses plaintes. Des rires féminins se firent entendre avant de pouvoir distinguer cette d'Alya et Marinette. Adrien jeta un regard à Nino qui ne lui avait pas parler de leur présence.

\- Quoi Alya habite ici, ce que je sache. Je l'ai texter pour dire de ne pas aller au bar mais de venir nous rejoindre à l'appartement, elle a dû amener les filles.

Profitant de l'occasion Tommy prit Adrien par le bras et le sorti de la chambre. Le laissa a quelques pas devant Marinette. Il prit ensuite la main de Kella et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Bon bien, bonne soirée. Abusez pas trop des bonnes choses.

Adrien regarda son ami quitter l'appartement en le maudissant. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à la jeune femme maintenant, pas à ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit. Il garda son regard vers la porte de sortie manquant ainsi la progression de Marinette vers lui. Il sentit un doigt le frapper à plusieurs reprises sur ses pectoraux. Baissant le regard il croisa le regard enjôleur de sa belle. Adrien passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque. Il craignait que cette dernière lui en veule de son intervention hier soir. Analysant rapidement la femme devant lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait plutôt taquine qu'en colère. Elle devait être pompette car elle avait les joues rougies, les yeux légèrement vitreux et se tenir debout sans vaciller était clairement difficilement en ce moment. Adrien se recula légèrement, une femme ivre pouvait être dangereuse et il ne savait pas s'il était en état de lui résister.

\- Toi vilain chat…

\- Marinette je crois pas qu'on devrait parler ici, lui dit Adrien en attrapant les doigts qui avaient recommencé à le frapper.

\- Non c'est vrai tu préfères venir me parler pendant que je baise et ensuite me laisser seule sur un toit avec la révélation de ton identité. As-tu pensé dans quel état de manque tu m'as laissé.

Adrien se senti rougir mais ce n'était rien comparer à l'effet que ça lui faisait de savoir Marinette en manque de lui.

\- Marinette dit-il doucement en l'attrapant par la taille pour la faire rentrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte il vit le regard scandaliser de son meilleur ami.

\- Pas dans ma chambre mec, c'est répugnant!

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et ferma la porte. Leur disparition ne passa pas inaperçu puisque tous ses camarades avaient regardé la scène.

\- Gang de voyeur, ils ont bien le droit de vivre. Où sont vos bonnes manières on n'a rien a boire nous, fit Alya pour faire diversion.

**Adrien posa s**on front sur la porte pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Une partie de lui voulait prendre Marinette et l'amener au paradis, tandis que l'autre lui disait de ne pas profiter de la jeune femme ivre. Il sentit des bras s'enrouler contre sa taille et un corps se lover dans son dos.

\- Allons dans le lit petit chat, on va y être mieux, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille qu'elle mordilla par la suite.

La réaction se fit instantanée dans le bas-ventre d'Adrien, il se sentit durcir. Il se tourna et la suivi sans un mot. La regardant s'allonger sur le lit, elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Mais il ne bougea restant debout au pied du lit caressant du regard une partie de son ventre dénudé par sa position, son regard glissa sur ses jambes nu, ses cuisses fermes à peine couvertes par sa jupe qui s'était remonté. Il senti sa respiration s'alourdir alors que des frissons le parcouraient.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as changé d'idée, que je t'attire simplement parce qu'habituellement je dis non demanda anxieusement la jeune femme.

\- Oh crois-moi que tu m'attires encore plus lorsque tu t'offres ainsi à moins. Le manque d'espace dans mon pantalon le confirme mais..

\- Mais, je savais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais hier, que je suis….

Marinette cessa de parler puisqu'une bouche s'était posé brutalement contre ses lèvres. Adrien prit position sur elle, évitant de mettre tout son poids, il la senti soupiré lorsqu'il commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains voraces. Il explora tous les recoins de sa bouche menant la dance alors que Marinette était tremblante dans ses bras. Quittant les lèvres de sa belle pour reprendre sa respiration il se recula gardant une main dans sa chevelure et l'autre sur sa taille. Il l'observa, elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, il regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, il pouvait voir ses mamelons au travers de son top. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le trouver entrain de la contempler.

\- Pourquoi arrêtes-tu?

Adrien se redressa quittant le contact chaleureux de Marinette. Il la regarda en passant sa main sur sa nuque pour reprendre ses esprits. Son dilemme n'était pas résolu, il décida donc de lui dire la vérité.

\- Marinette, je ne me rappelle plus de ma soirée d'hier. Ce que j'en déduis est que je t'ai révélé mon identité. Je sais aussi que je t'ai interrompu dans un moment intime de ton couple et que tu m'as suivi. À voir mon épaule meurtrie j'ai dû louper quelques atterrissages.

\- Je savais que tu jouais avec moi…

Il observa la jeune franco-chinoise se replier sur elle-même au bout opposé du lit. Adrien se rapprocha doucement pausant son index sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Non, je ne crois pas! Même saoul je ne serais pas capable de faire ça, tu m'es trop précieuse, lui dit-il tendrement. Mais si tu me répètes ce que je t'ai dit je vais peut-être pouvoir t'aider.

Mais la jeune femme refusa de lui répéter. Elle était devenu rouge et semblait intimidée. C'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Mmmm à voir ta réaction est-ce que par hasard je t'aurais fait des avances osées. Du style te dire que j'aurais voulu être à la place de ton fiancé pour te faire soupirer mon nom. Est-ce que j'ai été dans les détails de comment je voudrais te prendre la première fois qu'on va faire l'amour ensemble.

Cessant de parler il se mit à embrasser délicatement la base du cou de la femme en émois qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit coucher sur lui, son dos collé sur son torse, son érection contre ses fesses. Il glissa doucement ses mains sur son corps une montant vers ses seins et l'autre descendit masser l'intérieur de ses cuisses frôlant son sexe par moments. Des soupire de plaisir s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Adrien se mit à gémir lorsque Marinette commença à onduler son bassin pour frotter ses fesses contre son érection.

\- Pas aussi précis mais c'est l'idée générale de ce que tu m'as dit. Maintenant que je suis là et que j'en ai très envie, vas-tu me montrer ce que tu as en tête.

Un système d'alarma résonna dans sa tête, c'était le moment d'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas profiter de Marinette. Arrêtant de caresser Marinette, il lui dit d'une voix grave et rauque:

\- Laisse-moi finir ma réponse avant de paniquer ok.

Il sentit la jeune femme se crisper sur lui et cesser de bouger.

\- Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour ici maintenant mais je ne peux pas. Tu as trop bu, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. J'ai une petite voix qui me hurle à l'oreille que ce n'est pas bien, que tu es fiancé.

C'est à ce moment que l'image de Matthieu avec deux femmes fit surface, le faisant figé et pencher la balance au profit de profiter du moment.

\- Adrien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher je suis consciente de ce que je fais et consentante, lui murmura Marinette en recommençant à onduler du bassin.

\- Ah pis fuck!

Ses mains reprirent vie, une se faufilant sous la brassière allant caresser le bout de ses seins et l'autre trouvant une issus sous l'élastique de la petite culotte de la jeune femme. Il grogna de plaisir de la trouver mouiller ainsi pour lui, il trouva rapidement l'endroit sensible de Marinette et s'appliqua à la caresser doucement. Sa bouche se mit à embrasser toute peau accessible, il sentait Marinette onduler plus rapidement contre lui augmentant la dureté de son membre. Une main curieuse alla trouver son érection pour la caresser coupant le souffle d'Adrien.

\- A- Adrien, fit-elle en cessant de bouger.

Étonné, il cessa de bouger à son tour, se fut lorsqu'il senti le haut-le-cœur de Marinette qu'il comprit le problème. Il aperçut une poubelle sur le côté de lit. Il se releva entraînant Marinette avec lui et s'étira pour attraper la poubelle qui lui tendit à temps. Il eut le temps d'attraper ses cheveux pour qu'elle ne se vomisse pas dessus, mes son top n'a pas eu cette chance.

\- Je suis désolée..

Marinette ne poursuivie pas sa phrase puisqu'elle était de nouveau malade.

Adrien trouva un élastique et attacha ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer.

\- C'est correct, je reviens.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour aller chercher de l'eau et une serviette trempe. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Alya.

\- Elle est malade, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais!

Alya délaissa les invités pour suivre Adrien qui stoppa aussitôt.

\- Alya je suis capable d'en prendre soin ok. Profite de ta soirée je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne salisse pas toute ta chambre dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nino s'était approché de douce et la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de suivre son ami.

\- Ça va aller ma belle, cesse de t'en faire il est capable d'en prendre soin.

\- Ah oui je te rappelle qu'il lui a brisé le cœur et que ça l'a conduite dans les bras d'un idiot, ragea-t-elle.

\- On ne va pas se disputer pour ça encore une fois, tu connais mon point de vue.

Soupirant elle ne pu que regarder Adrien rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers son amoureux pour l'embrasser. Ensemble ils retournèrent au salon.

\- Mmmm comment a été votre soirée, vous êtes rentrés tôt réalisa-t-elle.

Elle vit le malaise s'installer dans la pièce. Elle s'était fait questionner par rapport leur journée et comment Marinette s'était rendue pompette, mais aucun garçon n'avaient fait d'allusions à leur soirée. Ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Alya commença à s'impatienter.

\- Nino...

Ce dernier soupira avant de commencer à narrer leur soirée. Il regarda sa copine craintif qu'elle explose mais elle ne faisait que taper des pieds et serrer les dents. Soupirant, elle se dirigea calmement vers la sortie.

\- Elle dort et la pièce est intacte, annonça fièrement Adrien en refermant la porte de la chambre. Où vas-tu Alya?

Adrien essayait d'analyser ce qui se passait, tous les gars fixaient Alya qui semblait étrangement calme.

\- Rendre visite à Matthieu.

Et il comprit.

\- Tu sais pour notre soirée, dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'Alya et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Alya ne met pas d'huile sur le feu. Ça ne sert à rien de perdre ton temps avec lui et cela risque d'empirer la situation avec Marinette. Elle a besoin de ses amies qui la supporte.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si calme. J'aurais pensé que toi tu réagirais, tu t'en fou c'est ça hurla Alya.

Par prévention, il recula de quelques pas, n'étant pas certain de ce que pouvait faire la métisse quand elle était en colère.

\- Non et tu le sais très bien! Mais je ne suis pas con et je vois le potentiel d'agressivité du gars. On va calmer le jeu et offrir une porte de sortie à Marinette.

\- On n'a pas le temps son mariage est dans 5 jours, lui répondit elle.

-On s'en fou c'est un détail ok on y va au jour ok.

Tout en lui parlant Adrien s'était rapproché de nouveau pour la prendre par les épaules et la diriger vers le salon. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car il partageait les mêmes inquiétudes. Cependant ce n'était pas le temps d'agir, il parlerait demain avec Marinette.

\- Bon et si on se faisait un tournoi de jeux vidéo proposa-t-il.

La soirée se passa plus agréablement. Vers le milieu de la nuit le monde commença à s'en aller. Lorsque Luka fut sur le point de sortir il se tourna vers Adrien;

\- Tu sais qu'elle a toujours cru que tes sentiments étaient causés par dépit. J'ai essayé de lui prouver le contraire puisque je voyais bien que ça la rendait malheureuse mais elle s'est entêté à dire que tu cherchais à apaiser ta peine avec elle. Elle n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle était insignifiante comparer à toi et que tu allais te lasser d'elle rapidement si elle te donnait une chance.

Adrien observa Luka un instant en silence, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de la voir comme ça. Merci de me l'avoir dit et sache que j'apprécie tout ce que tu as fais pour elle. Bon j'avoue aussi avoir été un peu jaloux parfois, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, faisant rire Luka.

Une fois la porte fermé il se tourna vers Nino et Alya.

\- Content que cette journée se finisse. Est-ce que je la transporte sur le divan?

\- Non laisse là dormir, on va prendre le divan lit se soir, mais il a en masse de place dans le lit pour deux répondit Alya avec un sourire.

\- Merci, j'ai texter son copain pour l'informer qu'elle passait la nuit chez toi.

\- Quoi! Mais il va arriver à coup sûr venant de toi!

-Mais non j'ai texter avec son téléphone.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite.

J'aurais aimé vous le poster plus rapidement mais j'ai oublié de saver mes modifications, donc je suis retournée à la case O.

Merci a naruhina 2 (J'ai du plaisir à les faire patienter)

et Krokmou du 13 pour vos commentaires.

Si tout vas bien d'ici deux semaines je devrais poster l'avant dernier chapitre mais je risque d'avoir un plus grand délai pour le dernier puisqu'il n'est pas encore écrit et que j'ai de la difficulté à le partir.

Bonne lecture et merci!

M-Pier

* * *

Un mal de tête fit ouvrir les yeux de Marinette. La première chose qu'elle vit fut des cachets contre la douleur et un verre de jus d'orange. Elle les prit doucement étant incertaine si son corps allait les accepter sans la faire vomir. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Alya. Une respiration profonde l'avertit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans lit. C'était difficile à ignorer surtout que cette dite personne avait son bras autour de sa taille. Lentement elle tourna sa tête pour se retrouver face à face avec son crush depuis toujours. Malgré ses tentative d'auto-persuasion, elle se mit à paniquer, s'assoyant rapidement dans le lit pour vérifier si elle était habillée. Elle put respirer un peu plus librement quand elle fit le constat qu'elle portait ses sous-vêtements, cependant elle ne savait pas ce qui en était pour son compagnon de lit. Elle plissa les yeux pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

\- Ne cherche pas trop, on n'a pas eu le temps de conclure lui dit une voix endormi.

Ne voulant pas montrer son amnésie de sa soirée Marinette opta pour l'attaque.

\- Je m'en rappelle tu m'as rejeté lui dit-elle amèrement.

Sa répartie eut l'effet de faire accouder le blond qui affichait une mine contrariée.

\- Bonne matin a toi aussi et lorsque tu te rappelleras pourquoi j'ai hésité tu m'en reparleras. D'ici là j'ai encore besoin de dormir pour faire face au mélodrame qui va se jouer. Sur ses mots il se recoucha.

\- Quoi, de quoi tu parles lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle entendit qu'il s'explique mais il ne le fit pas. Elle s'approcha pour constater qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle en profita pour le détailler dans son sommeil, il semblait si serein.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant que c'était-il passer. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux le déclic se fit, les caresses d'Adrien sur son corps, mais surtout elle qui vomit pendant qu'il la caressait.

\- Oh non, idiote,idiote, idiote,idiote.

Ne voulant pas faire face au blond, elle se leva, l'odeur du café lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas le seule réveillée. Elle chercha son linge mais ne le trouva pas, elle se permit de prendre un chandail et un jogging à Alya. Une fois prête, elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Bon matin grogna-t-elle à Nino et Alya, qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine.

À peine fut elle assit que Nino déposa une tasse de café devant elle et qu'Alya lui donna un croissant.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que je vais être capable d'avaler quoique se soit dit-elle. Ou sont mes vêtements?

\- Entrain de tremper dans la machine à laver, tu t'es vomi dessus hier, lui répondit une voix derrière elle.

Grognant elle se cacha le visage en murmurant un désolé. Adrien prit place à ses côtés et attaqua sans hésitation le croissant qu'il lui était offert.

\- Fait pas cette tête Mari, toi au moins tu te souviens de ta soirée. Moi j'ai tout oublié et puis c'est la 43 fois que tu t'excuses depuis hier.

Marinette se tourna pour regarder Adrien qui semblait amusé de la situation. À ce moment précis avec cette lueur rieuse dans les yeux elle se demanda comment elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec Chat noir. Deux bras l'enveloppèrent et la tirèrent contre un torse féminin. Sa meilleure amie venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ma belle?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois aller faire le point avec Matthieu. Il faut prendre une décision, répondit Marinette.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle se leva. Elle hésita quelques secondes puisque'elle eut un mal de cœur et sa tête voulait se fendre.

\- Maintenant? Tu n'as rien manger et tu sens le fond de bouteille. Va prendre ta douche en premier.

Marinette regarda son amie, elle avait raison. En plus, le temps de prendre sa douche lui permettrait de se faire un plan pour sa mise au point avec son fiancé. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain sous les regards amusé de ses amis.

L'eau chaude lui fit relâcher sa tension musculaire mais nullement celle relié à la décision à prendre. Elle se dépêcha de finir sa douche ayant peur de perdre son devait régler la question de Matthieu avant d'en faire la même chose avec Adrien. Le cœur encore sur la flotte par l'excès d'alcool, elle alla rejoindre ses amis à la table. Elle prit son café et quelques bouchés de croissant avant de se décider.

\- Bon, merci pour tout mais c'est mon moment d'y aller.

\- Allons-y alors, dit Alya en se levant.

\- Merci Alya mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule.

\- Mais…

\- Soit disponible après svp. Je t'appelle dès que c'est fini, je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide.

Soupirant Alya prit son amie dans ses bras en l'assurant qu'elle serait présente pour elle. Les gars s'approchèrent d'elles et se joignirent au câlin, leur offrant un support moral.

Émue du soutien de ses amis Marinette papillonna des yeux pour éviter que les larmes coulent. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte l'ouvrant avec hésitation. Marinette se retourna et fixa Adrien avant de lui dire:

\- Je ne veux pas voir apparaître un chat!

\- Ne me demande pas l'impossible je ne contrôle pas tous les chats de la ville, répondit ce dernier en la fixant dans les yeux.

Marinette continua à le fixer en plissant les yeux. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne lui promettait pas de ne pas se présenter chez elle. Secouant doucement la tête elle termina de fermer la porte. D'un côté cela l'a soulageait de savoir qu'il pouvait arriver n'importe quand si la situation dérapait.

Rendue dehors elle sortit son téléphone pour voir l'étendue des dommages. Étonnamment Matthieu lui avait envoyé qu'un message pour lui demander de prendre soin d'elle. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle passait la nuit chez son amie. Elle rentra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers, se figeant devant sa porte.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre cette scène Tikki.

\- Je sais Marinette, tu es capable, tu dois penser à toi pour une fois.

Remerciant sa fidèle amie, Marinette ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Sans hésitation elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit, la chambre. Un rire féminin s'éleva figeant momentanément la propriétaire des lieux. À peine remise de sa surprise, une blonde sortie de la chambre suivie d'une brunette et de Matthieu. Les deux femmes la regardèrent avec dédain avant de continuer leur chemin. Matthieu les escorta à la porte d'entrée sans un regard ou mot pour sa future femme.

Marinette resta à regarder le cadre de porte menant à sa chambre. Elle sentait sa chaleur corporelle montée en signe de colère. Non décidément elle ne saisissait pas ce qui se passait mais elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- C'est elle qui s'est tapé Chat noir, demanda une voix fausset.

Cette phrase a eu deux effets, le premier étant de déclencher le rire entendu il y avait quelques instants et le second d'avoir fait avancer d'un pas rageur Marinette qui s'arrêta qu'à deux pouces de la fille.

\- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire lui demanda Marinette d'une voix dure.

-Tu m'as bien compris, dit moi ce n'est pas de la zoophilie de coucher avec un chat, lui dit la blonde s'approchant elle aussi de Marinette.

S'apprêtant à lui dire ça façon de penser Marinette se sentit tiré en arrière. Matthieu l'avait saisi par les épaules pour la reculer et savait placer entre les deux femmes.

\- Ne fais pas de scène, elle a raison va m'attendre dans le salon, lui dit elle.

Tremblant de rage devant l'audace de son prétendu fiancé, Marinette se mordit la joue pour se contrôler. Elle expira longuement jetant un regard assassin vers la femme qui se moquait d'elle et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle fit la sourde d'oreilles sur la remarque voulant qu'elle soit bien domptée. Elle sentit sa colère augmenter quand elle entendit Matthieu rire de la remarque au lieu de la défendre. Sa décision était prise avec facilité.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse avant de le ranger. Son dos eut à peine le temps de toucher le dossier du divan qu'elle se ravisa et reprit son téléphone envoyant un autre message.

\- Je suis étonnée de te voir de si bonne heure ma chérie.

Marinette tiqua sur mot chérie et se recula pour éviter le baiser de Matthieu. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

-Ne fais pas ta jalouse, après tout c'est toi qui as commencé le bal.

Marinette regarda Matthieu la bouche ouverte et le regard perdu.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai commencé au juste, finit-elle par demandé.

Soupirant Matthieu s'approcha d'elle, plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux azurs de sa fiancée.

\- Je ne veux pas t'accuser

\- Trop tard je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Se disant Marinette se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon .

\- Si tu veux que je te réponde, ne me coupe pas Mari. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que je ne suis pas certain de ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et Adrien.

\- Adrien? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cette histoire. Il est de retour depuis quoi 4-5 jours.

\- MERDE vas-tu me laisser finir bon Dieu. Tu vois dès que ça touche de près ou de loin Agreste tu deviens hystérique.

\- HYSTÉRIQUE, veux-tu que je te montre ce que c'est être hystérique. Tout ce que je fais est de te dire qu'Adrien n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion, répondit Marinette qui avait cessé de marcher pour fixer son fiancé avec fureur. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à taper du pied de frustration.

\- Non! vraiment? Moi je trouve que tu te comportes étrangement depuis son arrivé. Déjà qu'avant tu étais grave à regarder ses photos en soupirant. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment il te regarde, qu'il s'approche de toi. Et toi comment tu exagères ta maladresse pour obtenir son attention.

PAFF

Le geste avait échappé à Marinette. Elle était autant étonné que Matthieu de l'avoir giflé. Voyant son regard s'assombrir elle recula doucement mettant le divan entre elle et lui. Il porta sa main à sa joue qui lui brûlait. Marinette sentait son coeur sur le bord de l'explosion et malheureusement pour elle cela lui rappelait qu'elle était encore en lendemain de vieille. Son mal de coeur lui causait bien des soucis. Après quelques instants de silence Matthieu reprit parole:

\- Tu vois, tu viens de me donner raison. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, c'est terminé. Je sais que tu me diras jamais la vérité donc on en parle plus.

Marinette le regarda en plissant les yeux. Son ton était trop doux et son absence de colère face à la gifle suspecte. Elle devait comprendre rapidement la situation.

\- Tu semble croire que j'ai eu une aventure avec lui et tu es prêt à ne pas savoir la vérité et tout oublier, comme ça. Par générosité!

**\- **Non pas par générosité je vais rétablir l'équilibre. Natacha que tu as vue plus tôt sert à remettre le compteur à zéro. Vu que j'ai passé une nuit avec il me reste 4 jours où que je vais pouvoir l'appeler pour faire ce que je veux avec sans te le dire si ça me tente pas.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux Matthieu. Je n'ai pas couché avec Adrien ni passé 4 jours avec. C'est du n'importe quoi ce que tu me dis.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ma belle, si tu veux que notre mariage fonctionne.

\- MARIAGE, tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé le mariage va avoir lieu.

\- Oui!

\- Alors j'ai des nouvelles pour toi cet après-midi je vais contacter mes invités et les organisateurs pour leur annoncer que le mariage est annulé. Tu devrais faire la même chose de ton côté.

\- Oh ma chérie, on va se marier quand même, c'est une perte de temps d'appeler tout le monde car ils vont venir quand même.

Matthieu se déplaça rapidement pour faire face à Marinette. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Marinette poussa la main. Elle tremblait de rage, elle avait chaud et commençait sérieusement à se demander comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation car Matthieu semblait dans un monde de délire. Elle avait tellement envie de retourner se coucher pour que ses malaises passent.

\- Le sujet du mariage est clos. Maintenant terminons de parler de tes tromperies.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui on n'a pas encore parlé de ta virée avec Chat noir!

Marinette sentit ses poings se serrer, son sang battre furieusement à ses tempes. Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. Elle était venue ici pour s'expliquer calmement entre adultes mais Matthieu en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

Adrien venait de sortir de la chambre de bain après une longue douche chaude. Il y serait resté plus longtemps si ce n'était que l'eau était devenue glaciale d'un coup. Son cri de surprise avait rendu hilare Plagg. Lorsque le blond observa l'agitation d'Alya, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelques choses dans la situation de Marinette.

\- Désolé mec de t'avoir coupé la douche ainsi mais Alya ne se contenait plus, lui murmura Nino.

\- Pas grave, que ce passe-t-il?

\- Toi, à quoi penses-tu d'aller prendre ta douche au lieu de te transformer et d'aller rejoindre Marinette. Lui dit Alya qui se dirigea vers lui avec un doigt accusateur.

\- Il y a un problème, elle a appelé?

\- Non, elle m'a texter de la rejoindre chez ses parents en pm pour l'aider à canceller le mariage. Par contre, toi ton cellulaire à sonner peu de temps avant mais je n'ai pas pu voir le texte car Kella a texter par la suite. Lit le message allez qu'est-ce que tu attends, la semaine des quatre jeudis.

Adrien cligna des yeux avant de prendre son cellulaire que son amie lui tendait.

K: puis ta nuit, des avancer intéressante?

\- On s'en fou de Kella va voir le message de Mari, lui ordonna Alya.

M: le con était avec deux femmes qui se sont foutu de ma gueule disant que je suis zoophile. Changement de plan vient en chat noir avec toute ton arrogance.

Adrien sentit ses lèvres remuer en sourire menaçant. Sa Lady lui donnait la permission de remettre à sa place cette enfant de pute. Oh qu'il allait s'amuser. S'il survivait à Alya qui le secouait sans ménagement et qui criait.

\- Bouge fait de quoi au lieu de rester à sourire comme un con. Il est peut-être entrain de la battre.

Aussitôt le sang d'Adrien se mit à surchauffer. Le risque que cela se produise était très présent.

\- Plagg transforme-moi!

Portant peu attention à l'expression de ses amis qui le voyaient se transformer pour la première fois. Il sortit par la fenêtre et disparu aussitôt par les toits Parisiens.

Il se faufila par la fenêtre de la chambre qui était ouverte. Prenant quelques secondes pour analyser les bruits de l'appartement. Il distingua une respiration lourde et irrégulière et un ricanement. Les sens en aguets il se dirigea vers la source du bruit en essayant de calmer son appréhension de la scène qu'il allait découvrir.

Lorsqu'il vit Marinette debout, tremblante et livide sans nouvelles blessures apparentes il se détendit. Matthieu était devant elle tout sourire. Il sentait ses poils se hisser à sa vue.

\- Allez dit moi Matthieu en quoi consiste ma virée avec Chat noir, cracha Marinette.

-Tu es partie avec lui pendant qu'on faisait l'amour et n'est revenu qu'aujourd'hui. Tes gestes…

\- Oh là là ne le prend pas comme ça! Qui peut résister à Chat noir surtout si le choix consiste entre toi et moi.

Chat noir venait de rentrer dans le salon sourire en coin se dirigeant vers Matthieu. Le regard assassin de ce dernier le fit rire. Il se plaça derrière le brun l'attrapa au niveau des coudes pour l'immobilier contre lui plaçant une jambe entre la sienne. Il sentit le brun se tendre et gigoter pour se libérer. De sa main libre il passa un doigt le long du visage de l'autre homme avant de poursuivre;

\- Tu vois même toi tu réagis à ma présence mais beau brun même si tu te trémousses comme ça tu ne parviendras pas à me troubler.

\- Lâche-moi chat de gouttière!

Chat noir éclata de rire et mit plus de pression sur sa prise.

\- Je suis cependant déçu Matthieu. Laisser sa fiancée se faire traiter de zoophile sans la défendre!

Matthieu s'était remis à bouger pour se défaire de l'emprise du Chat mais ce dernier le déséquilibrait sans cesse l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir utiliser toute sa force.

\- Tss ne te donne pas cette peine je te l'ai dit tu ne m'attire pas. Mais j'avoue que je regarde ma princesse et je l'imagine à ta place et je sens déjà mon érection commencer.

Matthieu cessa de bouger et rougit. Il regarda sa fiancée qui s'était reculé de la scène et qui les observait avec un air de panique. Marinette qui regardait la scène ne savait pas si elle devait intervenir ou non. Elle ne s'entendait pas à ce que Chat Noir agisse ainsi.

\- Tu es qu'un pervers, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le monde pense que tu es un héro. Pis pour ton information quand on baise avec un animal ça s'appelle de la zoophilie. Car tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un raté qui se prend pour un chat.

\- Matthieu, tu es un con, comment peux-tu dire ça de moi alors que tu veux me marier, cria Marinette.

Elle se mit en marche pour aller les rejoindre.

\- Princesse laisse-moi faire, répondit doucement Chat noir en lâchant Matthieu.

Ce dernier tomba au sol sous le rire moqueur de Chat noir.

Marinette regarda la scène interdite. Elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Adrien devenir transformer. Le sourire qu'il avait en regardant Matthieu au sol lui donnait la chair de poule. Peu importe ce qu'il avait en tête ça risquait de déraper. Mais elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher, elle était trop en colère pour raisonner sagement. Lorsqu'elle vit Chat Noir retourner Matthieu et s'asseoir sur son entre jambes, toute couleur quitta son visage. Qu'est-ce que son coéquipier allait faire.

\- C'est une position que tu aimes je crois. Laisser MA princesse faire le boulot.

\- Dégage de moi! Tu as un problème ça va te faire soigner!

\- Mais non mon mignon je veux juste t'éduquer. Tu vois je croyais que les adultes comprenaient que sous mon costume il y a un homme et tout un spécimen si tu veux mon avis.

Chat noir lui fit un clin d'œil sous cette affirmation. Il cessa de parler pour observer l'homme sous lui qui commençait à suer à grosses gouttes à force d'essayer de se libérer. Quant à lui, Chat noir, se sentait plein d'énergie et nullement fatigué puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre toutes ses forces.

\- Je comprends le choix de position finalement, tu n'es pas très en forme. Mais bon on s'égare du sujet. Je ne voudrais pas que le monde rie de toi car tu n'as pas compris que je porte seulement un costume.

Chat noir prit son grelot et le tira doucement vers le bas. Dévoilant ses pectoraux et ses abdos jusqu'au nombril. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marinette qui avait les joues en feu et la bouche ouverte. Il sentait son regard le brûlé lorsqu'elle le regardait mais il devait ne pas y porter attention pour l'instant. Reportant son regard sous la personne sous lui, il fut satisfait de voir son regard rempli de colère et une pointe de jalousie. Il prit alors une main qu'il déposa sur son torse. Souriant de plus belle en voyant le regard de sa victime s'agrandir de surprise

\- Tu peux toucher et regarder. Je crois que c'est la seule fois dans ta vie que tu vas avoir accès à un corps d'Apollon.

Lâchant la main de Matthieu il se pencha doucement vers son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Imagine son plaisir a me toucher, sentir mes muscles, ma puissance sous ses doigts. M'avoir à sa disposition. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es resté seul dans ce lit. Elle voulait un homme pas un enfant.

Sans laisser le temps à Matthieu de répondre il se leva en fermant sa combinaison et alla se positionner à côté de Marinette. Lui faisant la bise sur la main au passage. La faisant rougir encore plus, bafouillant et s'asseoir sur le divan puisque ses jambes l'avaient abandonné. Il sourit tendrement à sa réaction mais lorsqu'il vit son regard se porter derrière lui il se reprit.

\- Sans rancune vieux, on n'est pas tous dotés de la même génétique.

En se retournant vers Marinette il ajouta:

\- Promis ce soir je te gâte ma belle mais pour le moment va faire tes valises que j'aille te porter en sécurité.

\- En sécurité! Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité ici?

\- Peut-être la blessure sur son genou, les marques sur son bras.

Chat Noir prit une pose faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de poursuivre:

\- Mmmm et le fait que tu es un con qui n'est pas capable de se contrôler. Ah là là, je sais c'est difficile d'être en compétition contre moi miow que je suis un méchant chat.

Matthieu éclata de rire.

\- Franchement qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre. Ce qui me rend perplexe est d'où tien tu toutes ses informations. Si tu avais été la diva blonde j'aurais compris que tu sois au courant mais le super héro de Paris ne devrait pas être au courant de ça. À moins que derrière ton masque se cache le playboy Agreste.

Chat noir n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Marinette s'était figée devant le rapprochement qu'avait fait Matthieu. Jouant avec sa queue Chat Noir reprit sa pose pensive.

\- Mmmm la comparaison est flatteuse, il est beau goss comme moi! Mais je pense avoir un petit plus que lui. Je crois être plus félin.

Il fit alors semblant de griffer dans le vide avant de s'avancer de sa démarche félin vers Matthieu. Ce dernier ne broncha pas devant le chat et supporta son souffle dans le cou.

\- Mais je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas la première fois que ta princesse passe la nuit avec moi. En fait bien avant toi j'étais là.

Chat noir se recula en portant son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut c'est un secret. Je crois qu'elle te dit qu'elle fait de l'insomnie et que pour ne pas t'empêcher de dormir elle va sur le divan. As-tu déjà été voir si elle s'y trouvait vraiment?

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais coucher avec cet idiot! Dit Matthieu en regardant Marinette avec un air de défi.

\- Non je n'ai jamais couché avec mais ne t'en fais pas je vais rétablir le compte, répondit Marinette en agrippant Chat Noir par le cou.

Elle le poussa sur le divan et prit place sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Aussitôt son complice lui rendit son baiser en prenant plaisir à jouer avec sa langue. Il passa sa main griffu dans sa chevelure pour l'immobiliser contre lui tandis que son autre main se glissa sur ses fesses qui prit plaisir à caresser sous les insultes de Matthieu. Il sourit contre les lèvres de sa princesse quand il la sentit descendre le grelot et glissa une main taquine sur son torse, il se recula pour pousser un soupire de satisfaction qui se transforma en gémissements lorsqu'il la sentit onduler son bassin contre son érection grandissante. Il prit alors son cou d'assaut la couvrant de baiser tout en répondant à ses coups de bassin. Chat Noir avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du plaisir que lui procurait la situation faisant abstraction de tout ce qui était autour. Cependant son plaisir fut de courte durée car il sentit quelqu'un lui retirer la main de cheveux de sa princesse avant de ressentir un grand vide. Il ouvrit les yeux en adoptant un sourire sinique pour faire face à Matthieu.

\- Alya!

Chat Noir resta figé sachant sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais la métisse ne dit pas un mot, elle prit le grelot et le remonta sèchement.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe ici mais je peux vous dire ce qui va se passer. Chat noir rends-toi utile et va porter Marinette chez moi pendant que Nino et moi ont fait des valises.

Se tournant vers Matthieu elle ajouta;

\- Et toi tu restes sagement assis ici pendant tout ce temps.

Lorsqu'il vit Alya se tourner vers lui Chat Noir se releva prestement il prit Marinette dans ses bras avant de disparaître par où qu'il était rentré. Son ouïe développée lui permit d'entendre la dernière phrase de Matthieu;

\- On se revoit à notre mariage chérie.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite.

En espérant avoir été plus attentive lors de ma correction ;)

J'essaie de vous livres le plus vite possible le dernier chapitre mais je dois avouer que je tombe dans des semaines surcharger!

Mes salutations en vous espérant une agréable lecture

M-Pier

* * *

Fini! S'écria Marinette soulagé que la tâche soit terminée.

Elle fixa sa mère et Alya se déplacer dans la cuisine pour écrire des dernières notes. Elle ferma ses yeux qui croulaient de fatigue et d'émotions. Lentement elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Maintenant que toute la paperasse et les appels étaient terminés, elle s'autorisa à repenser à ce qui s'est passé en avant-midi. À son arrivée chez son amie.

Aussitôt que Chat Noir l'avait déposé chez Alya, elle s'était caché dans la salle de bain. Refusant de répondre à Adrien qui la questionnait si elle allait bien. Elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule pour remettre en ordre ses idées. Elle avait appelé sa mère pour lui demander de l'aide à annuler son mariage. Une fois rassurer par sa mère elle s'était laisser glisser le long de la porte sous l'épuisement et le mal être qu'elle vivait.

Une porte qui se ferma avec violence lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt la voix de son amie s'éleva tel un tonnerre dans la pièce d'à côté. Marinette colla son oreille contre la porte pour comprendre ce qui se passait même si elle avait des doutes de ce qui mettait son amie hors d'elle.

**-**Marinette ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, lui dit Tikki de sa petite voix.

\- Je sais mais je suis certaine que c'est de moi qu'ils vont parler.

\- Marinette ce n'est pas bien! Tu aurais dû aller régler la situation avec Adrien au lieu de le laisser affronter seul ton amie.

Marinette ne répondit pas, affichant son air coupable. Un éclat de voix la rendit encore plus curieuse, lui faisant perdre son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle reporta son attention sur l'action qui se déroulait l'autre côté de la porte, essayant d'éviter le regard réprobateur de son amie.

\- Où est Marinette?

\- Enfermé dans la chambre de bain, répondit Adrien

\- Pas étonnant avec ton comportement, mais à quoi tu pensais? Tu devais aller la chercher, pas essayé de la baiser devant son ancien fiancé!

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Adrien, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé en Amérique mais où le gentleman bien élevé que j'ai..

\- Probablement dans la même cellule que son père, répondit Adrien en haussant le ton et lui coupant la parole. Pour ton information je suis peut-être coupable d'avoir répondu aux avances de Marinette mais je n'ai rien initié… cette fois-ci!

\- Cette fois-ci, cria Alya. Tu parles de ta virée nocturne dans sa chambre, de ta séduction au restaurant.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Alya, tu as été la première à me questionner si j'avais encore des sentiments pour Mari et m'implorer de t'aider à ce que le mariage n'ait pas lieu et là tu me hurles dessus parce que j'ai suivi ce que me dictait mon cœur.

\- Ton cœur? Non tu n'as jamais pensé avec ton coeur. C'est avec ta queue que tu as pensé.

Marinette ne vit pas Adrien passer sa main sur sa nuque en soupirant. Il s'était éloigné d'Alya pour aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du divan. Il poursuivit la conversation d'un ton rempli de tristesse.

\- Alya je comprends que tu sois inquiète pour ta meilleure amie. Sans vouloir paraître égoïste tu crois que ça me plaît de savoir qu'elle s'est barricadé dans la chambre de bain pour ne pas me voir. Tu penses que ça ne me fait rien de savoir qu'elle a refait sa vie avec un homme incapable de la protéger. Tu penses que je suis guéri par magie d'avoir été mis de côté, que je me sens pas comme un moins que rien. Fac j'ai peut-être mal viré à tes yeux, mais le gentil petit fils à papa m'a rien donner, ni honneur, ni son amour, alors pourquoi continuer à l'être. Si tu veux bien passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ça me ferait mon affaire. D'ici là j'ai des choses à régler dans ma vie professionnelle, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva sans regarder ses amis. Ce fut une porte qui claque qui annonça le départ d'Adrien à Marinette Cette dernière se sentait mal pour ce qu'avait vécu Adrien. Elle était autant fautive que lui et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul devant sa meilleure amie.

**\- **Ça ne sert à rien de rester cacher ici Marinette. Tes problèmes ne vont pas se régler tous seul, lui dit Tikki en se collant contre sa joue.

\- Il m'en veut, j'ai encore tout gâché.

\- Ne dit pas ça! Lui seul pourra répondre et tu ne pourras pas le fuir toute ta vie. Fait y confiance, je crois que malgré tout, il gère mieux ses émotions que toi. Aller debout et va rejoindre Alya

\- Merci Tikki.

Marinette prit doucement sa kwamie et lui donna un léger bisou sur la tête. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau avant de sortir de sa cachette. Elle vit sa meilleure amie dans les bras de son copain le visage en larme. Tout doucement Marinette s'approcha et passa ses autour de son amie collant sa tête à la sienne.

\- Ne pleure pas Alya tout va bien aller lui dit-elle.

\- Tu as dû entendre ma discussion avec Adrien, je crois que je me suis un peu trop emporté.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il te connaît, il sait que tu peux réagir fortement parfois.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi lui demanda Alya se décollant de Nino pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je le saurai?

\- Je me suis encore mêlé de ta vie sentimentale et même si je n'apprécie pas Matthieu je ne pensais pas que j'allais créer un tel désordre.

\- Ah oui c'est à cause de toi? Moi je pensais être la responsable mais tu me rassures. Je croyais que perdre mes moyens devant Adrien en lui faisant quasiment des attouchements avait ébranlé mon couple. Je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais suivi un Chat durant la nuit que Matthieu s'était fâché. Tu me soulages de savoir qu'au final c'est toi la coupable.

Alya se tourna vers son petit ami qui riait de la réponse de la brunette. Aussitôt qu'il vit le regard meurtrier de sa copine il cessa immédiatement. Il se leva vivement.

\- Bon je vous laisse à vos discussions de filles moi je vais retrouver mon pote pour voir comment il va.

Il s'arrêta devant Marinette pour lui donner un câlin en lui disant dans l'oreille que tout allait bien aller, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il ne vit pas le regard ému que sa copine lui porta.

\- Dit lui que je m'excuse de ma part, lui demanda Alya.

-Ouais… en fait j'espère pas trop parler de votre prise de bec, ce n'est pas très confortable d'être entre vous deux, répondit Nino en replaçant ses lunettes.

\- Tu n'es qu'un trouillard Nino, lui reprocha sa copine en riant.

-Non ma chérie, c'est de l'instinct de survie. Ce serait trop dommage que le DJ en voit à devenir une légende meurt dans un conflit entre sa copine et son meilleur ami.

Faisant un dernier signe de main il quitta l'appartement sous le rire des filles.

\- Sérieusement Marinette, c'est moi qui t'en encouragé à aller vers Adrien. J'ai fait la même chose avec lui. .

\- Je sais j'ai entendu. De toute façon je crois que ce mec a un aimant spécial Marinette. Je perds le nord dès qu'il est dans le parage, rigola Marinette.

\- Même lorsqu'il est chat noir?

\- Pourquoi pose-tu cette question?

Alya s'approcha de son amie et prit ses mains dans les siennes, plantant ses yeux noisette dans les bleus qui lui faisaient face.

\- Marinette lui étant Chat noir, il n'y a pas d'autres personnes que toi pour être Ladybug. Il nous là presque avouer lorsqu'on était au café. Il s'est rapidement repris mais le mal était fait.

Marinette soupira doucement. Décidément tout le monde découvrait son secret qu'elle avait essayé de garder cacher le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle décida de répondre à son amie sans faire de remarque sur sa découverte.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'essaie de rester le moins possible avec Chat noir. Pas parce qu'il me déplaît, mais bien parce qu'avec lui aussi une fois les missions terminées, j'ai tendance à perdre le nord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- Lui parler, j'imagine. Cependant avant tout je dois m'occuper de mon non-mariage, répondit tranquillement la franco-chinoise.

\- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu veux Mari?

\- Alya, il a couché avec deux femmes parce qu'il croyait que je l'ai trompé. Bon ok je ne suis pas blanche comme neige mais ça ne se fait pas. En plus, il se garde le droit de les revoir. Non, je suis capable de voir que cette relation me convient pas et que c'est le temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Pourquoi lui Mari? La vraie réponse cette fois-ci.

Marinette se replaça sur le divan pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Car il ne ressemblait pas à Adrien et que vu qu'il est aussi banal que moi il y avait moins de chances qu'il se lasse et me quitte.

\- Marinette tu es loin d'être banal tu es Ladybug, lui répondit Alya horrifié de comment son amie se percevait.

\- Je sais, mais sans mon masque je me sens moins confiante. Puis quand je suis avec Matthieu c'était comme s'il avait une emprise qui me faisait tout oublier. Même mes passions. Il y a juste la présence d'Adrien qui semble défaire le charme.

Un silence prit possession de la pièce avant que Marinette soupire et se lève. Elle se tourna vers son amie et ajouta;

\- Bon assez papoter, ma mère nous attend avec le dîner. Elle va nous aider à déplanifier le mariage. Puisqu'elle nous à aider à l'organiser ça va être plus facile.

\- Allons-y le devoir nous appelle, répondit énergiquement Alya en se levant.

Arrivé chez ses parents Marinette fut attiré dans les bras puissants de son père avant que ça mère l'en dégage pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Marinette sentit son coeur gonflé d'amour face au réconfort de ses parents. Elle ferma les yeux profitant simplement d'être en sécurité dans le bras de sa mère.

\- Ma petite chérie, on est pour toi. Si tu veux revenir à la maison ta chambre est toujours là, lui dit sa mère dans son oreille en caressant ses cheveux

\- Je sais maman, vous êtes merveilleux lui répondit elle a son tour dans son oreille.

\- MARINETTE

La brune cligna des yeux sortant de ses pensées et regarda l'agitation dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua une feuille que lui tendait Alya. Elle la prit en rougissant d'avoir décollé si loin dans sa tête.

\- Bienvenue sur la planète Terre! Lui dit malicieusement Alya.

Marinette rigola avant de lui répondre:

\- Je repensais à ma journée! On a fait du bon boulot, tu trouves pas?

\- Ouais! Je crois qu'on devrait s'ouvrit un bureau de déplanification de mariage, rigola sa meilleure amie.

Alya alla se poser derrière son amie et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je dois aller retrouver Nino. On a un souper de prévu chez ses parents. Est-ce que ça va aller toi, lui demanda préoccupé Alya.

\- Mais oui! Ça va me faire du bien de me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Je vais dormir ici aujourd'hui ne t'en fait pas.

Alya la serra dans ses bras avant de la quitter la laissant seule avec ses parents. Marinette fixa l'endroit où avait disparu son amie en pensant comment elle était chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Son père qui racle la gorge en se grattant la tête, lui fit tourner la tête. Elle lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais papa, vous avez un souper de prévu avant d'aller au théâtre. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi et profitez de votre soirée.

\- Tu es certaine mon coeur?

\- Oui, allez vous préparer moi je monte dessiner dans ma chambre.

Elle alla embrasser ses parents avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Fermant doucement sa trappe elle alla s'installer à son bureau de travail. Doucement les larmes se mirent à descendre le long de ses joues. Elle s'était contenu toute la journée pour faire bonne figure devant les personnes qu'elle aimait. Déjà qu'elle leur avait demandé de l'aide, elle ne voulait pas rajouter de l'inquiétude.

\- Oh Marinette, j'aimerais tellement être plus grande pour te prendre dans mes bras.

\- C'est correct Tikki! Ta présence à mes côtés me réconforte tellement, lui répondit Marinette en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas seule dans ta chambre!

\- Quoi?

Marinette se tourna et le vit assis dans le coin opposé de sa chambre. Il avait déposé sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il tenait dans ses bras la fixant en silence. Marinette se perdit dans son regard rempli d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement.

-Tikki!

Elle tourna la tête pour voir un chat miniature qui se dirigea vers Tikki.

-Plagg! Viens suis-moi!

Les deux jeunes adultes regardèrent leur Kwamis partir en silence. Une fois l'agitation terminée elle dirigea son regard vers lui. Prenant une grande respiration, elle brisa le silence.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là Adrien?

\- Non je suis rentrée quand Alya est sortie.

\- Passer par l'entrée principale ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit? Lui demanda taquine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, mais c'était prendre le risque de croiser Alya, lui répondit-il sans trace d'humour dans sa voix.

\- Ouais à propos de ça je suis désolée j'aurais dû venir à ta défense. Ce n'est pas très digne de Ladybug n'est-ce pas? Lui dit-elle en baissant la tête pour éviter de voir son regard déçu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Mari. Crois-moi ce n'est pas d'Alya que j'avais le plus peur mais de toi.

\- Moi? répondit rapidement la jeune femme en levant la tête pour déchiffrer son non-verbal.

\- Oui, j'imaginais la scène. Moi sonnant chez toi et toi me fermant la porte au nez en me criant ne plus jamais vouloir me voir.

Soudainement la trappe de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la tête de sa mère.

\- On part Marinette, tu es certaine que tu es bien avec ça?

Sabine remarqua alors que sa fille fixait un point derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir Adrien.

\- Ah bonjour Adrien, je me suis pas rendu compte de ton arrivé. Je suis contente de te savoir ici comme ça ma fille ne sera pas seule.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Madame. Allez profiter de votre soirée je vais tenir compagnie à Marinette se soir.

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux alors.

Aussi soudainement que la mère de Marinette avait apparu, elle disparut.

La jeune femme se leva et alla s'installer à côté de son ami.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Lui dit-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

\- Ouais désolé pour ton mariage.

\- Vraiment chaton?

Le silence intrigua Marinette qui se tourna vers Adrien. Le sourire qui affichait la rassurait, il planta son regard rieur dans le sien avant de répondre.

\- Mmmm non! Désolé que tu ailles passer des années avec lui.

\- Adrien! Tu fais tellement Chat noir!

\- Mais je suis Chat noir, nous devenons pas quelqu'un de différent quand on met notre costume. Ce sont des traits de personnalité qui ressorte plus fort, c'est tout. Avec plus de souplesse et forces et de sex-appeal, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ça l'air si facile pour toi de composer avec tout ça.

\- Oui et non. Pour moi devenir Chat noir m'a libéré et tu as toujours été là. Peu importe ton habit.

Marinette soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté d'elle. Il la regardait avec assurance avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

\- J'aurais dû commencer part cette conversation au lieu d'essayer de te séduire. Je crois que cela aurait été moins rock-and-roll dans ta vie, lui dit-il en riant.

Marinette se joignit à son rire. Heureuse de retrouver cette facilité qu'elle avait avec Chat Noir même s'il ne portait pas son masque.

\- Comment as-tu penser que tu étais insignifiante à mes yeux. Lui demanda-t-il en arrêtant son rire.

\- Quoi?

\- Réponds à la question. Ordonna-t-il en l'obligeant à lever sa tête. Son souffle caressait le nez de la brune qui cherchait à éviter son regard.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de Ladybug pas de moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es Ladybug. Pourquoi tu ne te rentre pas ça dans ta tête.

\- Non je ne suis pas pareil sans le masque.

Pour toute réponse Adrien soupira en fixant le plafond en jouant machinalement dans les cheveux de Marinette, alors que cette dernière s'était libéré de son emprise pour reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et puis je ne savais pas que tu étais Chat Noir. Dans ma tête c'était un coup de hasard que vous vous êtes retourné vers moi pour oublier Ladybug. Je ne voulais pas être le choix par dépit.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu te fais compétition à toi-même, lui répondit Adrien préférant prendre la situation avec humour.

\- Toi aussi!

\- Comment ça demanda-t-il curieux.

\- J'ai toujours refusé les avances de Chat noir parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi, lui dit-elle faiblement.

Lors de sa confession Marinette avait laissé fuir son regard sur pied ne voulant pas voir l'expression d'Adrien. Elle sentit ses mouvements s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se dégage de son étreinte. Du coin de l'oeil elle le vit se déplacer pour lui faire face, il allongea ses jambes pour pouvoir se hisser face à elle. Il s'était mis à genoux devant elle et l'avait doucement obligé à lever la tête en ayant pris son visage dans ses mains.

\- Amoureuse de moi. Tu en parles au passé, ce n'est plus cas maintenant, questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu et son pouls s'accélérer. Il était beaucoup trop proche et en contrôle. L'éclat de ses yeux s'assombrissait alors qu'un sourire étirait délicatement ses lèvres.

\- J-je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui. Je me sens tellement coupable de t'avoir causé de la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas clair ta réponse, mais je vais m'en contenter. Essayons voir où que cela va nous mener, lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Le souffle court Marinette regarda l'homme qui était très près d'elle. Elle devait lui dire ce qui la tracassait avant de succomber à son charme.

\- Mais Adrien comment peux-tu oublier le mal je t'ai causé?

Il sourit et frôla sa tempe avec ses lèvres avant d'aller retrouver son oreille pour lui répondre.

\- Arrête de dramatiser Princesse. On ne vit pas dans le passé et puis on a été idiot les deux dans cette histoire. C'est des erreurs de jeunesse.

Elle le poussa doucement pour pouvoir observer son expression. Suivant pour une fois son coeur et son corps elle fit taire ses inquiétudes. Elle lui sourit avant d'afficher un air déterminer.

\- Bonjour ma Lady!

Sans cesser de sourire elle agrippa sa tignasse blonde pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa barbe du soir lui picota le menton d'une agréable façon. Elle n'y avait jamais porter attention avant de la sentir. Elle senti sa langue sur ses lèvres qui s'appliqua à mordiller doucement. Lui arrachant des frissons de plaisirs. Sa langue pénétra lentement la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller la caresser de l'intérieur. Adrien poussa, caressa, suça sa langue, livrant à sa bouche l'expérience la plus sensuelle et osée qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue. Il faisait l'amour avec sa bouche. Le désir la submergeait tel un éclair d'une douceur indicible. Elle se retrouve alors penchée contre lui, s'offrant, en demandant encore plus. Elle sentit Adrien se déplacer pour prendre ses jambes et les passer autour de sa taille sans rompre le baiser. Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses fesses. Il se leva emportant la jeune femme avec lui. Ce changement de position lui fit échapper un cri de surprise. Il l'endossa contre le mur et rompit le baiser pour savoir où qu'il devait se diriger.

\- Non!

Voyant le regard horrifié de son futur amant Marinette se dépêcha d'ajouter.

-Prends-moi ici! Je ne me rends pas jusqu'au lit tellement que j'ai envie de toi.

\- Ma Lady est impatiente! Moi qui voulais prendre mon temps pour t'explorer, lui répondit-il coquinement.

-On a tout notre temps chaton, après.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour remettre Adrien en action. Il passa ses mains sous le chandail de sa princesse. Caressant son ventre et ses seins avant de lui ôter le bout de tissu. Sans perdre un instant il dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu'elle fit glisser au sol. Se reculant il admira la jeune femme avec gourmandise. Il se rapprocha pour prendre un sein dans sa bouche mordillant le mamelon lui arrachant des râles de plaisir. Une main s'attaqua à l'autre sein alors que l'autre était occupé à descendre sa jupe. Lorsqu'il entendit la jupe rejoindre le sol, il quitta sa poitrine pour descendre le long de son ventre laissant une trace de salive à l'endroit qu'il passait. Il agrippa sa petite culotte avec ses dents s'aidant de son index pour descendre le dernier tissu à ses chevilles. Remontant lentement, il embrassa ses jambes pour se retrouver le nez dans son entre-jambe. Ouvrant délicatement ses lèvres pour venir lécher la partie sensible et réactive. Sentant ses jambes défaillir sous sa soudaine caresse, il mit ses mains sur les seins de Marinette pour la replaquer contre le mur et la stabilisée. Augmentant la vitesse du mouvement de sa langue et la pression au rythme de la respiration de sa princesse. Il la sentait se contracter sous le plaisir l'encouragent à garder le rythme et son alternation entre léchage et succion de son clitoris jusqu'à temps de sentir le tremblement incontrôlable de la jeune femme.

\- Oh mon Dieu Adrien!

Elle sentit Adrien sourire contre son sexe avant qu'il se relève pour venir l'embrasser avidement lui faisant goûter son plaisir. Il retira sa bouche la faisant grogner de frustration avant de la retourner face contre le mur.

**\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je réponds à ton impatience!

Il attrapa ses poignets, qui colla contre le mur. Son corps se pressa contre le sien, collant encore plus Marinette contre le mur. Sentir Adrien ainsi en contrôle l'excitait énormément. Il parcourut du bout des lèvres le côté de son visage, son torse serré contre son dos, son aine nichée dans ses reins. Voulant se rapprocher le plus possible d'elle. Sa main libre caressant ses seins, glissant et s'attardant sur son ventre. Le bas-ventre de Marinette s'échauffa en prévision de la prochaine étape même s'il l'avait fait jouir il y a peu de temps. Elle en voulait encore, elle le voulait au complet, en elle. Mais au lieu de descendre plus bas, il glissa sa main sur ses hanches et descendit vers ses fesses. Adrien les caressa avec ses paumes, d'abord doucement puis d'une manière plus exigeante, en enfonçant les doigts dans sa chair. Faisant cambrer Marinette de plaisir. Sa main se déplaça à l'entrée de son sexe, en constatant son état, il émit un grondement guttural. Il pencha son visage vers son oreille.

\- Je te veux, Marinette J'ai tellement envie de toi !

La main de Marinette se faufila derrière son dos, sur le renflement du pantalon de son chaton. Il se mit à gémir en lui mordillant le cou et les épaules pendant qu'elle le caressait. Se reculant par la suite laissant comme bruit le son d'une fermeture éclair qu'on descend et d'un papier qu'on déchire. Reprenant rapidement position derrière elle, il glissa son genou entre ses jambes pour les ouvrir. Marinette se hissa sur les pointes des pieds pour l'aider à se positionner en diminuant un peu leur écart de grandeur. Il passe un bras autour d'elle et s'y enfonça. La douceur et l'intensité du moment firent renverser la tête de Marinette dans le creux du coude son amant. Ravie de pouvoir le sentir en elle. Ainsi placer elle respira le parfum masculin si unique et si caractéristique d'Adrien qui s'appliquait à faire des va-et-vient en elle, la faisant rouler des hanches pour l'encourager.

— Mari, gémit-il en poussant de plus belle, alternant des coups brusques et des mouvements plus doux. Avant d'accélérer la cadence les faisant haleter. Les deux sentaient le plaisir prendre entièrement possession de leur corps.

\- Princesse… jouis pour moi, gémit-il entre deux coups de reins.

Les paroles eurent l'effet de la précipité dans cette tornade de sensations la faisant trembler du bout des orteils à la tête. Elle n'avait plus conscience des mots sans queue ni tête qu'elle criait, ni d'être soutenu par Adrien qui la rejoignit peu de temps dans l'orgasme. Elle perdit pied avec toutes les sensations. Seuls les réflexes aiguisés d'Adrien les empêcha de tomber au sol. Il les rattrapa au mur collant Marinette contre lui avant de se glisser doucement au sol.

\- Maintenant est-ce que tu vas être capable de te rendre dans ton lit et me laisser te faire l'amour lentement?

Marinette le regarda dans les yeux, les siens toujours dans la brume de son plaisir.

\- Là maintenant?

Adrien rit tendrement avant de l'embrasser.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée!

J'ai vraiment pas respecter le temps que je m'étais allouée.

Voici le dernier chapitre coupé en deux parce que sinon je n'aurais pas poster avant 2020. Cependant l'autre partie n'est pas encore écrite et change continuellement dans ma tête. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en 2020 pour le reste.

M-Pier

Encore désolée pour le retard et merci de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews ;)

* * *

Il était en train de ranger son ordinateur quand il attendit des coups cogné à sa porte. Regardant l'heure il plissa des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas être en avance. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte pariant avec lui-même si c'était elle ou pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se mit à rire.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle, questionna Tommy en lui remettant des papiers.

\- Oh j'avais espéré que pour une fois Marinette soit en avance. J'aurais alors peu la plaqué contre le mur et la prendre bestialement pour lui souligner ma reconnaissance qu'elle soit à l'heure.

\- Désolé mon vieux, je ne suis pas ta princesse et la prochaine fois, garde-toi une gêne avec tes fantasmes. Je ne suis pas obligé de tout savoir. Répondit Tommy en riant.

\- Ouais trop de barbe, sinon j'aurais pu vous confondre, c'est quoi ses papiers?

\- 6 appartements différents qui répondent à tes critères. Je me suis dit que tu ne risquerais pas de repartir en Californie de sitôt.

\- Ouais disons que je veux voir où que ça peut nous mener mais elle a besoin de temps, répondit Adrien en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine de sa suite.

\- C'est quoi le planning de la journée?

\- Marinette va venir me rejoindre et on va au parc pour dîner et rejoindre nos anciens camarades. Rendu là je n'en sais pas plus Alya à rien voulu nous dire.

\- Bonne journée alors, fait moi signe si tu as besoin d'aide pour les appartements, lui répondit simplement Tommy qui était resté près de la porte.

\- Merci!

Adrien regarda son ami partir avec un sourire. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir croisé sa route aux États-Unis. Il savait que le son ami barbu ne doutait pas à quels points il l'appréciait. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées mélancolique il se mit à feuilleter les documents. Rapidement il perdit son focus et repensa aux dernières journées. Marinette était retourné temporairement chez ses parents et avait repris sa routine. Aidée de Nino, Alya et ses parents elle avait été récupéré ses affaires. Adrien n'y avait pas été, le groupe craignait une dispute entre les deux hommes. Mais à son grand soulagement Matthieu n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il avait été la voir à chaque jour, quelques heures mais elle lui avait demandé d'attendre que la date prévue pour son mariage soit passé pour recoucher ensemble. Cela le frustrait énormément mais il était prêt à attendre. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas remise de cette histoire et surtout de la fin de celle-ci. Il savait aussi que de savoir fait tromper avait laissé une grosse marque à sa belle, qui hésitait à s'engager avec lui. Alors il fit ce qu'il était mieux pour elle, il l'écouta et répondit présent à chaque fois qu'elle en avait de besoin.

Un bruit assourdissant s'éleva dans le corridor. Il se dépêcha d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour trouver un Marinette coucher au sol dans de la literie. Il sortit de sa chambre en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'avoir étendu ainsi et rouge d'embarras faillit avoir raison de ses bonnes intentions.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Tu m'aides à me lever. Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix avec un sourire mutin.

\- Tous vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse.

Après s'être incliner, il lui prit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Sans lui laisser le temps de se stabiliser sur ses pieds, le blond la tira fortement contre lui. Elle heurta son torse sans pouvoir amortir son choc, il passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille pour la garder prisonnière. Profitant qu'elle leva la tête pour protester il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa avidement. Remontant doucement une main dans son dos qui lui arrachait des frissons. La sonnerie d'un téléphone les fit sursauter et séparer. Adrien observa sa belle sortir son téléphone avant de relever la tête.

\- C'est Alya, je dois répondre.

Il lui prit son bras pendant qu'elle répondait. Sans la quitter des yeux il s'approcha doucement de son cou qui entreprit de mordiller. L'effet fut immédiat, elle rougit, échappa son téléphone. Elle le repoussa en grognant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot de chat avant de ramasser le téléphone et rentrer dans la suite du blond. Adrien s'installa sur le divan pour la contempler faire les cent pas. La partie qu'il aimait le plus, était quand elle se tournait vivement. Le mouvement faisant en sorte que sa robe la moulât encore plus et que ses jambes se découvraient.

\- Alya tu n'es pas sérieuse, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

Il fronça les sourcils sa Lady semblait contrarier.

-Non Alya raccroche pas qu'est…

Marinette continua sa phrase en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller la rejoindre.

Son inquiétude augmenta grandement lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme blanchir et fixer le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma princesse?

Il sentit son ventre se tordre d'anxiété quand il croisa le regard vide de son amour. Il la guida doucement sur le divan, attendant la réponse de cette dernière. Plagg et Tikki se joignirent à lui sentant les émotions de leur porteur.

\- Elle vient de réaliser qu'il n'y a plus de camembert ou quoi?

-Plagg!

L'éclat de la voix d'Adrien fit la fit cligner des yeux, elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- Alya m'a demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide pour me préparer pour le mariage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendait au chapiteau avec les alliances dans une heure.

-Quoi!

Sous le choc de la surprise Adrien se recula abruptement. Alors que Tikki s'était figé près de sa porteuse. Encore une fois, ce fut le téléphone de Marinette qui les sorties de leur état en bipant pour annoncer la réception d'un message. Adrien l'observa lire le message et perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait au visage. Il se dépêcha de se rapprocher pour voir ce qui se passait. Pour aussitôt se reculer en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe., se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il n'osa pas quitter le regard de sa douce qui commençait à devenir mauve.

\- Adrien je me sens pas bien lui dit la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le divan .

Pendant qu'Adrien s'occupait de prendre ces signes vitaux, Tikki alla lire le message accompagné de Plagg.

\- C'est de Matthieu il lui dit qu'il l'attend dans une heure au mariage, dit-elle avec sa petite voix au blond occupé avec sa porteuse.

\- Le con! C'est lui qui derrière les crimes des gens aux yeux mauves, j'en suis certain. C'est pourquoi qu'il est si sûr que Marinette allait être présente au mariage. Tikki est-ce Marinette s'est faite donner une broche?

\- Non je ne crois sinon elle me l'aurait montrer.

\- Je vais appeler Tommy et Kella pour venir s'occuper de Mari. Plagg et moi on va aller mettre du grabuge à ce mariage.

Adrien cessa de parler quelques secondes en fixant Tikki.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adrien, demanda la petite créature rouge.

\- Je crois que tu es mieux de venir avec moi, lui dit-il songeusement.

\- Non, je ne peux pas laisser Marinette toute seule, répondit-elle anxieusement.

\- Je comprends, mais imagine si elle se réveille totalement sous l'influence dont on sait pas quoi et qu'elle se transforme. Je ne veux pas prendre cette chance Tikki.

La Kwami garda le silence un instants réfléchissant. Elle comprenait le point de vue du jeune homme. Voyant le trouble dans laquelle il avait plongé Tikki, Adrien soupire et prit une décision.

\- C'est correct, je comprends. Adviendrait que ça arrive, je vais trouver une solution, lui dit-il en lui souriant timidement.

Tikki s'approcha de la joue d'Adrien pour venir y poser sa petite tête. Elle se recula vivement lorsque des cognements à la porte la firent sursauter. Adrien se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à ses amis. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation en les dirigeants vers le divan. Passant une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux, il embrassa la tempe de Marinette avant de lui murmurer que tout allait bien aller. Sans un regard en arrière il sortit de sa suite pour accomplir sa mission.

\- Où vas-tu? je croyais qu'on allait au mariage, lui demanda Plagg qui était caché dans une poche intérieure de son veston.

\- Oui mais j'y vais en tant qu'Adrien. J'ai été invité.

\- Mais ça va être beaucoup plus long et je déteste quand tu conduis, grogna la créature.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire de la réaction de son Kwami, qui pour une raison obscure avait le mal des transports.

\- Je vais me transformer si la situation le nécessite.

Sur ses mots, il prit place dans sa voiture mit l'adresse du mariage dans son gps et la dirigea vers la sortie du stationnement intérieur. Après une trentaine de minutes il arriva devant un vignoble. Il prit le temps de se garer et de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration qui commençait à s'emballer sous l'adrénaline. Observant un moment les lieux, il décida de contourner le bâtiment principal pour aller rejoindre la cour arrière d'où s'élevait une musique. Le jeune homme se cacha derrière un arbre. Ses yeux scrutant les invités assis à leur place, le célébrant était face aux invités, Nino en retrait du groupe proche de sa console de son. La scène semblait irréelle pour Adrien. Rien ne laissait croire qu'un mariage allait avoir lieu, aucune décoration, seulement des personnes assises qui ne bougeaient pas. Un crissement de gravier l'averti de la présence d'une personne derrière lui. Se tournant lentement, collant un sourire d'insolence dans son visage il fit face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année d'au moins 3 pouces de plus grand et une centaine de livres de plus. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux mauves de l'homme et entendit patiemment la suite.

\- Votre nom? demanda l'homme d'une voix neutre.

-Adrien Agreste!

L'homme regarda la liste des noms qu'il avait dans sa main avant de reporter son regard sur le blond.

\- Votre identifiant.

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire des pièces d'identité?

L'homme cligna des yeux avant de répondre:

\- chaque invité à soit une broche, une épingle à cheveux ou une clip a cravate.

\- Oups je l'ai oublié à la maison, est-ce qu'une pièce d'identité ferait l'affaire par hasard, demanda Adrien d'une voix charmante.

L'homme prit son téléphone. Après quelques instants de silence Adrien l'entendit dire;

\- Un invité sans identifiant monsieur. Oui monsieur. Il est blond, yeux verts, grand. D'accord monsieur.

L'homme rangea son téléphone avant de prendre Adrien par l'épaule.

\- Monsieur veut vous rencontrez.

Le blond suivit docilement, sachant qu'il allait rencontrer Matthieu. Il passa derrière le groupe d'invités et nota que personne ne leur prêta attention. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à arrêter devant la porte d'un bâtiment adjacent au vignoble. Il entendit que l'homme finisse de rentrer le code de la porte avant de se remettre en marche et se faire conduire dans un salon. Adrien scanna rapidement la pièce avant de ce focuser sur l'homme présent. Matthieu était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. Il se leva lorsqu'il vit Adrien s'immobiliser et le fixer.

\- Bonjour Adrien. J'avoue être étonné de ne pas de te voir avec tes oreilles de chat.

\- Wow, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises que tu fantasmes sur moi avec des oreilles de chat, répondit calmement Adrien affichant un sourire digne de Chat Noir.

\- Fait ton idiot autant que tu veux. Je sais qui tu es. C'était facile à faire le lien sachant que Marinette est Ladybug. L'important est; est-ce que tu as ton kwami avec toi? À défaut d'avoir ta broche.

Adrien le fixa en silence sans se départir de son sourire. Il n'était pas en position favorable pour pouvoir se permettre de perdre son sang-froid.

\- J'avoue ne pas tout saisir mais bon, j'imagine que c'est parce que je suis blond. Pour ce qui est de la broche, un petit accident lui est arrivé. J'ai peut-être échappé un marteau dessus à quelques reprises pour essayer ensuite de la faire fondre. C'est malheureux n'est-ce pas?

Un coup poings dans ses côtes lui fit perdre le souffle quelques instants. Il se tourna pour voir que la personne responsable de sa douleur était nulle autre que Nino. Ce dernier le fixait les yeux vide de vie et mauve. Adrien se redressa et retourna son attention sur Matthieu qui riait.

\- Tu vois golden boy, je n'ai même pas besoin de parler que tous m'obéissent.

\- Ouais j'avoue que cette partie m'intrigue, comment fais-tu? demanda nonchalamment Adrien.

Matthieu prit son temps pour reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil, se grattant l'oreille en faisant mine de réfléchir s'il répondait ou pas à la question d'Adrien.

\- Je peux bien te le dire puisque tu ne peux rien contre moi et bientôt tu sauras toi aussi une de mes marionnettes vivante. Vois-tu, j'ai déjà été akamuser. Ce que personne ne sait et que je me suis rappeler du papillon qui est venu vers moi. Peu de temps après un autre akuma s'est dirigé vers moi. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse entrer en moi j'ai pu le capturer. Quelques jours après le papillon à cesser de bouger, j'ai donc commencé à faire mes recherches. Après des années d'essai et erreur ainsi que de chasse d'Akuma j'ai fini par trouver une formule chimique qui une fois libéré me permettait de contrôler l'esprit des personnes. Il m'a fallu encore quelque temps pour trouver comment l'activer au bon moment et faire en sorte que l'effet dure plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas encore aussi performant et fiable que je le veux mais ça ne serait tarder.

Adrien empêcha son sourire de changer sous les révélations, il devait gagner du temps. Matthieu lui avait donné sans le vouloir la solution à son problème, le temps. Il regarda autour rapidement pour trouver une idée. Malheureusement aucune idée de génie se présenta à lui. Il opta donc pour ce qu'il faisait le mieux, la provocation. Lors de son inspection, il avait noté que Matthieu regardait régulièrement sa montre et son téléphone.

\- Tu espères toujours qu'elle sera là... à temps! Lui dit-il innocemment.

Il remarqua que Matthieu ne leva pas à la tête à sa remarque alors Adrien décida d'avancer dans la pièce. Ce fut sans compter que son ami lui barra immédiatement le chemin Scannant rapidement Nino, il vit sa pince à cravate. Il lui restait juste un moyen à lui ôter sans être vu. Il dut cependant mettre fin à l'élaboration de son plan car Matthieu s'était mis à parler.

\- Oh que oui elle va venir. Elle n'a pas choix.

Matthieu prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la Lady. IL fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie venir des poches d'Adrien.

\- Oups! Je suis partie avec son téléphone!

Adrien comprit rapidement qu'il allait donner l'ordre à Nino de le frapper. Lorsque le coup atteignit sa mâchoire Adrien se concentra à arracher la pince de son ami ignorant l'impact du coup. Utilisant le prétexte de la douleur il se pencha vers l'oreille de Nino en se tenant la bouche et lui glissa rapidement:

\- Je sais que tu es confus mais fait ce que Matthieu te dit jusqu'à temps que je te le dise ok.

Adrien se recula ainsi que Nino qui clignait des yeux et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Alors commente va-t-elle venir si tu ne peux pas lui dire. De toute façon, je l'ai tellement épuisé au lit se matin que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle n'ait pas envie de marcher. Il fallait bien que je lui rappelle à quel point elle avait trouvé un amant à sa hauteur, alors que si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle s'aurait marier avec toi.

Matthieu ordonna une autre fois à Nino de frapper le blond. Se dernier lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'exécuta sans toutefois mettre beaucoup de force. Le blond, se laissa tomber sur ses genoux sous une douleur inexistante. Il prit appuie sur ses orteils avant de se relever et de bondir vers Matthieu. Heureusement pour Nino se dernier eut juste le temps de se tasser pour éviter la collision. Adrien agrippa Matthieu par le cou et cria à Nino.

\- Barre la porte avant que d'autres personnes viennent l'aider.

**Nino s'exécuta rapidement p**our ensuite remarquer que l'autre homme présent dans la pièce avait saisi Adrien par la taille. Il observa son ami se battre avec ses deux assaillants sans savoir comment l'aider n'étant pas à l'aise au combat. Calculant ses chances de succès, il alla se positionner près de Matthieu pour l'agripper par les avants bras et essayer de l'immobiliser en l'amenant au sol.

\- Ça va bien monsieur! Juste vous asseoir quelques instants et nous allons vous expliquer.

Nino tourna la tête pour voir à qui Adrien parla, desserrant sa prise sans s'en rendre compte. Il reçut une droite dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle et il dut s'asseoir. À peine assis, il vit Adrien passer devant lui et frapper Matthieu en plein visage. Ce dernier tomba au sol, Adrien en profita pour prendre une corde qui sert à attacher les rideaux pour lui attacher les poignets. Il tourna Matthieu sur le dos et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Marinette, pourquoi elle avait un peu de mauve dans ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait pas de broche, hurla Adrien.

Matthieu se mit à rire crachant du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi je te répondrais matou?

Avant qu'Adrien puisse parler, des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

-Adrien, Nino, est-ce que ça va bien cria Alya de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Non Nino n'ouvre pas la porte. Il faut vérifier si elle est toujours sous l'emprise de ce minable. Tu dois regarder ses yeux, ils ne doivent pas être mauves.

Si Nino s'était immobilisé sous les paroles de son ami, l'autre homme présent dans la pièce décida d'ouvrir la porte. Les craintes d'Adrien se confirmèrent lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Alya et ceux des 3 colosses qui étaient derrière. Sans penser aux conséquences il se transforma, prit Matthieu avec lui et cria à Nino d'aller s'enfermer quelque part pour ne pas se faire attaquer. Il quitta la pièce avec Matthieu sous le regard ébahi de Nino qui ne l'avait jamais vu se transformer.

Une fois loin de toute agitation et dans l'impossibilité d'être secouru, car être sur le toit d'une ferme loin du mariage est difficile à être atteinte même lorsqu'on possède plusieurs personnes, Matthieu se fit plus bavard. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas répondre Chat Noir lui administrait un coup avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi qu'Adrien alias Chat Noir, sut que Matthieu avait donné sa solution chimique à Marinette dans ses boissons une fois par jour depuis leur rencontre. Il savait qu'elle était Ladybug et espérait la contrôler sous sa forme héroïque. Il espérait aussi pouvoir contrôler Chat Noir par la suite et ainsi pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait sans jamais se salir les mains. Après avoir dit sa façon de penser à l'homme qui avait trahi sa princesse et passé sa frustration physiquement, Adrien contacta le service de police. IL observa au loin l'arrestation de l'homme qui avoua tout, en regardant à plusieurs reprises nerveusement en direction de sa cachette. Une fois certain que ce dernier n'allait plus causer de trouble, il se dirigea vers le lieu du mariage.


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai aucune bonne excuse pour le temps que cela m'a prit à finir se chapitre.

Voici le dernier morceaux de cette histoire.

A peut-être à plus dans une nouvelle fanfiction, sait-on jamais!

M-Pier

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien alors que son corps semblait refusait de lui obéir. À force de volonté Marinette réussit à ouvrir ses yeux pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de sa Kwami.

\- N'essaie pas de parler Marinette. Bois un peu d'eau avant. Ça fait 2 heures que tu es sans connaissance, lui dit Tommy en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Elle fronça des sourcils cherchant à se rappeler les évènements qui l'avait amené à perdre connaissance. Voyant sa porteuse réfléchir intensément, Tikki lui vient en aide en lui les narrant. Lorsque la petite créature eut fini de parler Marinette essaya de se lever en s'exclamant:

\- Il faut aller aider Adrien!

\- Non, Marinette! On ne sait pas si Matthieu va réussir à te posséder.

\- Ouais et ses ordres sont très simples. Tu dois rester ici! Ça me tente pas d'affronter la bête blonde si on désobéit, enchaîna Kella en se rapprochant du petit groupe.

Marinette passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, ne portant pas attention à Tikki qui se mit devant elle pour observer ses yeux.

\- Je ne vois plus de mauve dans son regard, dit la petite créature.

\- Alors on peut aider Adrien dit Marinette d'une voix déterminée.

Elle aurait pu être convaincante si elle n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre finissant dans les bras de Tommy hilare.

\- Je pense pas! Tu n'es même pas capable de rester debout, lui dit-il.

Soupirant Marinette se résigna à manger et attendre que ses garde-malades soient convaincu qu'elle avait assez récupéré pour aller son blond. C'est ainsi que 47 minutes et 24 secondes plus tard, les trois se trouvèrent dans l'auto de Matthieu à se diriger vers le lieu du mariage. Marinette ne porta pas attention à l'air maussade du conducteur, elle savait que ce dernier craignait la réaction d'Adrien. L'anxiété qu'il soit arrivé quelques choses aux personnes qu'elle aimait avait prit possession de ses entrailles. Elle avait imaginé une dizaine de scénario mais jamais celui qui lui fit face à son arrivée. Elle cligna les yeux devant les invités figés sur leur chaise le regard dans le vide.

\- Ouais bien, une chance que ce n'est pas ton vrai mariage parce que ça craint, commenta Kella.

D'un même mouvement tous les invités se tournèrent vers eux le regard fixe et mauve. Avant que Marinette puisse expliquer quoi faire à ses amis, Nino les rejoignit en criant de se cacher et en poussant Marinette pour qu'ils rentrent dans le cabanon. Il se dépêcha à barrer la porte en soufflant et s'essuyant le front.

\- Oufff on s'en ai bien tiré leur dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Heu… qu'est-ce qui était menaçant au juste questionna Kella.

Avant que Nino puisse répondre, des coups à la porte et le bruit d'une poignée tournée avec énergie attirèrent leur attention. Des voix s'élevèrent, chargées de fureur d'être pris à l'extérieur, elles réclamèrent Marinette. Ne portant pas attention aux voix Nino expliqua ce qui s'était passé une fois libéré de l'emprise de Matthieu.

\- Ils sont allés où Adrien et Matthieu, questionna anxieusement Marinette lorsque Nino cessa de parler pour respirer.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ne stress pas mon Bro avait la situation bien en contrôle, répondit fièrement Nino.

Soupirant Marinette lança un regard entendu avec Tikki avant de faire face à ses amis.

\- J'ai un plan mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je vais sortir et prob….

Marinette reste muette de stupeur. Kella et Matthieu venaient de sortir du cabanon sans porter la moindre attention au plan qu'elle allait leur expliquer. Elle se dépêcha à rejoindre la fenêtre pour les espionner. Ils passèrent devant tout le monde ôtant les les bijoux responsables de ses malheurs, c'est à peine si on leur porta attention. Un fou rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Marinette. Nino l'observant se dirigea vers elle et lui mit les mains sur les épaules pour la faire s'asseoir dans le coin du cabanon. Elle leva la tête vers son amie et lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mari, ils ont la situation en main. Personne ne les connais donc ils n'auront pas d'ordres de se faire arrêter vu que Matthieu n'est pas ici, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Oui, tu as surement raison. Mais, je ne suis pas habitué à ne rien faire. As-tu vu Alya?

Marinette observa son ami aborder une mine sombre.

\- Ouais, elle est encore sous son influence.

Ne trouvant rien à redire et comprenant son inquiétude Marinette serra sa main et s'enferma dans un silence.

Voilà c'est fait annonça fièrement Kella.

Marinette se leva en roulant des yeux sous l'air trop fier de la rousse mais elle était secrètement contente de son aide et de son arrivée qui brisa le silence pesant installé depuis trop longtemps dans le cabanon.

\- Il reste juste à leur expliquer ce qu'ils font là!

\- J'imagine que c'est là que je rentre en scène, répondit Marinette en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle sentit les regards converger sur elle. Se répétant dans sa tête que tout allait bien se passer, ignorant son cœur qui palpitait trop rapidement et ses mains moites, elle fit des petits signes de la main pour saluer les invités avant de prendre place devant eux.

-Bonjour à tous! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faites là alors qu'on avait annulé le mariage.

Sentant la panique prend possession d'elle de nouveau, elle se racla la voix avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous avez été sous l'influence hum comment dire .. magique qui a fait en sorte que vous avez été contrôlé pour heu... venir ici. Finit-elle par dire en passant sa main sur ses joues rouge vive.

Elle observa les personnes devant elle qui semblait toujours aussi confuses. Grognant de dépit puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Elle se mit à réfléchir à vive allure pour trouver un moyen de s'en tirer.

\- Oufff les explications ne sont pas ton fort.

Marinette se tourna pour regarder Adrien qui s'approchait en rigolant de la situation. Sa vue lui coupa le souffle de reconnaissance de le retrouver en un morceau. Elle s'approcha pour l'observer avec attention. Elle remarqua sa lève enflé et le sang séché juste en dessous. Elle nota qu'il avait tendance à porter ses mains à ses côtes. Elle ne put s'empêcher un hoquet d'inquiétude sortir de sa bouche.

-Je vais bien ma belle, lui dit-il en prenant tendrement son menton sous ses doigts pour obliger ses lèvres à rencontrer les siennes.

Oubliant les invités, Marinette lui laissa sa bouche sans hésitation. Elle frémit de plaisir quand elle sentit sa langue venir taquiner la sienne dans un ballet sensuel qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Un raclement de gorge et des murmures d'indignation fit reculer Marinette. Elle observa le blond devant elle qui ne semblait nullement troublé par la situation. Il braqua son regard sur l'audience.

\- Pour faire simple, les ornements offerts pour le mariage on été trafiqué par Matthieu pour vous manipuler.

Adrien leva la main lorsque les protestations se firent entendre.

\- Stop! Si vous voulez la vérité laisser moi parler! Bon, c'est mieux continua-t-il une fois le silence revenu. Donc, il a utilisé ses petits cadeaux pour vous faire venir au mariage même si c'était annulé. Les raisons d'une telle mascarade vous lui demanderez. Il est présentement au poste de police en détention et il a tout avoué. On vous remercie de votre présence mais vous pouvez partir.

Sans plus de cérémonie il tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre Matthieu et Nino qui était en retrait de l'action. La brune le regardait partir sans bouger, en proie à une montée d'angoisse de se retrouver encore fois seule devant les invités. Elle fut cependant sauvée par sa meilleure amie qui ordonna à tous de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Elle sentit la main d'Alya la pousser vers les garçons. Se tournant à moitié vers elles, Adrien leur fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Alya, je sais que tu avais des plans pour la journée mais, est ce qu'on peut remettre ça à demain.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque en alternant son regard entre Alya et Marinette faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alya. Reposant son regard sur la meilleure amie de sa douce il poursuivit;

\- Il nous reste encore quelques détails à régler et ça risque d'être éprouvant pour elle.

\- J'imagine que le elle c'est moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire, demanda Marinette.

\- Ah pour ça je dois te le montrer, je vais aller me transformer derrière le cabanon vient me retrouver et je te montre, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Marinette se tourna vers Alya. Avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche Alya lui assura de comprendre et que le tout sera remis au lendemain. Marinette se dirigea donc vers le cabanon.

\- Marinette!

Elle stoppa ses pas et se tourna pour regarder Alya.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et continua sa route intriguée qu'Adrien ait rit aux paroles de son amie. Elle se trouva rapidement face à des yeux verts remplis d'éclat d'amusement. Elle plissa les yeux, soucieuse de comprendre pourquoi son coéquipier semblait si amusé. Il avait prit appui sur le cabanon et jouait distraitement avec sa queue qui tournait à toute allure.

\- Bon je me transforme et on y va.

\- Non!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un mouvement qui la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et parti à vive allure dans le verger. Il cessa sa course près d'un ruisseau où une table de pique-nique se trouvait. Marinette essaya de se dégager des bras de Chat Noir mais il ne fit que raffermir sa prise. Il l'assis sur le bout de la table et se positionna entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre posant son nez dans son cou pour humer son odeur. Lentement il se mit à caresser son dos jusqu'à sa nuque avec le bout de sa griffe la faisant frissonner.

\- Tu m'as demandé d'attendre après le moment de ton mariage avant que je puisse te toucher. On est rendu là et puis je me suis dit aussi bien de te laisser un bon souvenir de ce lieu.

Il cessa de parler pour capturer ses lèvres qu'il lécha avant de capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres pour la mordiller. Un soupire de plaisir s'échappa faisant ouvrir les lèvres de Marinette. Aussitôt Chat Noir glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour en prendre possession avec ardeur et violence. Marinette laissa échapper un bruit de surprise sous l'intensité du baiser, découvrant le côté animal de son compagnon. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à gémir et onduler du bassin. Elle fût déçue que Chat Noir sépara ses lèvres des siennes. Il attrapa ses cheveux qu'il tira obligeant Marinette à lever la tête et exposer sa gorge. Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa lorsqu'elle senti les lèvres tant désirée sur sa peau délicate. Il s'appliqua à la mordiller, embrasser et lécher tout en continuant à tirer ses cheveux pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la table. Les mains griffues allèrent capturer ses poignets pour l'inciter à allonger les bras au-dessus de sa table. Marinette essaya de ramener ses bras vers le dos de son amant mais ce dernier les garda bien en place et continua à remonter dans une série de baiser vers ses lèvres. La collision de leurs langues fit tourner la tête de la brune qui ne pouvait que se laisser faire et bouger du bassin pour créer une friction envoûtante au niveau de son sexe depuis longtemps submergé. Elle grogna de frustration lorsque encore une fois les lèvres la quittèrent pour embrasser le bout de son nez, son front et sa tête. Elle vit l'opportunité d'aller embrasser le cou de son blond mais dès qu'elle leva la tête, il monta plus haut la laissant devant ses pectoraux cacher sous son costume.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais grogna-t-elle.

Une pression suivie de grafigne autour de ses poignets répondit à son interrogation. Marinette essaya de se libérer les mains sans succès, elle gigota pour se libérer mais le corps de Chat Noir la tenait prisonnière.

\- Détache-moi!

Au lieu de s'exécuter, Chat noir quitta son corps pour aller se mettre devant elle, il mit ses mains sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger. Marinette allait protester vivement avant que son regard percute celui de l'homme devant elle. Sous l'intensité de ses yeux, une décharge électrique se déferla dans son bas-ventre. Elle le regarda se mordiller les lèvres avec l'envie qu'il la dévore là maintenant même s'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre.

\- Je suis capable de vivre avec le fait que tu décides tout lorsqu'on se bat. Lui dit-il en venant l'embrassant chastement.

Il se recula légèrement et passa une griffe sur sa gorge laissant une légère trace rouge. Il agrippa le haut de sa robe pour tendre le tissu et utilisant sa griffe il se mit à déchirer le tissu pour laisser apparaître sa poitrine cachée dans son soutien-gorge orné de dentelle noir et rouge jusqu'à sa petite culotte du même motif. Il passa lentement son nez et sa bouche après le passage de sa griffe pour pouvoir s'imprégner de son odeur et de son goût. Il sentait le corps sous sa possession trembler de plaisir et ainsi se soulever de façon effrénée. La savoir à sa merci anticipant le plaisir à venir augmentation son excitation déjà douloureuse. Il se recula et se caressa lentement entraver de son costume pour essayer de baisser la pression.

Marinette l'observa se toucher en la regardant. L'effet fut immédiat, elle sentit ses tétons durcir jusqu'à devenir douloureux et l'humidité de sa petite culotte la dérangeait.

\- Adrien, arrête de jouer j'en peux plus, l'implora-t-elle.

Elle déglutit d'appréhension quand elle le vit se rapprocher un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha ouvrant ses cuisses pour venir mordre le creux de sa cuisse avant d'arracher sa culotte. Il attaqua son sexe de sa langue lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il se recula satisfait de son effet et ordonna sa détransformation. Aussitôt Plagg s'enfuit.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être dégoûtant vous les humains.

Marinette et Adrien le regardèrent partir avant de replonger leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Adrien se pencha attrapant son menton pour lui tourner la tête dans la position opposée. Il lui murmura alors dans l'oreille;

\- Mais quand on fait du corps-à-corps vieux comme le monde, c'est moi qui mène la danse. Tu mérites un homme qui va tout faire pour te faire visiter les abîmes du plaisir.

Les mots de son amant la firent frissonner. Marinette ferma les cuisses pour essayer de créer une pression pour se libérer de sa douloureuse excitation. La voyant faire Adrien décida de l'aider, il caressa ses seins avant de les libérer de leurs ornements. Il alla mordiller les pointes avant d'en prendre un en bouche pour le caresser avec sa langue. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entrée chaude et humide de sa déesse. Il y glissa un premier doigt en imposant un rythme lent cherchant se point si sensible de sa partenaire.

\- Mmmm juste là, lui dit-elle quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Adrien mit un deuxième doigts et augmenta la cadence. Lorsque les gémissements furent plus sonores et fréquents, il abandonna la douceur de ses seins pour l'observer dans son plaisir.

\- Adrien je vais..

Il la coupa d'un baiser et lui murmura qu'il le savait. Il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter autour de ses doigts. Il observa son corps trembler avant de focuser sur les lèvres qu'elle mordait sous l'effet du plaisir. Il recula de la table pour détacher ses jeans qui laissa tomber à ses chevilles vite rejointes par ses boxers.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux te donner du plaisir, supplia Marinette.

Adrien prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de chasser ses souliers pour libérer ses chevilles du tissu qui les encombrait. Une fois faite, il embarqua sur la table passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Marinette. Il avança son bassin pour que son érection aille frôler le visage de sa douce.

\- Ça irait mieux avec mes mains, lui dit Marinette.

Adrien laissa échapper un rire rauque.

\- Probablement, mais non, je vais t'aider lui répondit rauquement.

Il empoigna son érection qui glissa doucement sur les lèvres de la brune qui lécha le gland avant de le prendre en bouche et continuer de le caresser avec sa langue. Elle entendit les râles de plaisir de son amant avant qu'il entame un doux va-et-vient rentrant son membre dans la bouche de sa maîtresse comme pour lui faire l'amour. Il haleta sous le plaisir que lui procuraient la succion et les lèvres de Marinette. Lorsqu'il senti les premiers signes que sa jouissance étant proche, il se recula pour se sauver de sa source de plaisir, il retourna debout entre les cuisses de Marinette prenant un instant pour retrouver ses esprits sous le rire de la brune.

-Déjà au bout de ta résistance chaton.

\- Oh, je te signale que c'est toi qui est à ma merci princesse.

Pour appuyer ses dires il écarta son sexe pour aller embrasser son clitoris. Lui redonnant le plaisir qu'elle lui avait offert. Portant attention à ses gémissements et ses changements de respiration, il s'appliqua à la faire faire monter dans son désir mais cessa dès qu'il sentit son corps se contracter.

\- NON, tu peux pas arrêté juste là, je t'en pris chaton.

Pour toute réponse Adrien embrassa ses cuisses avant de se positionner entre posant ses jambes sur ses épaules et d'un mouvement précis et lent il la pénétra leur arrachant un râle de plaisir. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. La regardant dans les yeux il sortit pour rentrer de nouveau lentement finissant puissamment contre ce point g. Il continua à la pilonner lentement mais puissamment la faisant bondir à chaque coup sur la table. Faisons monter leur plaisir à chaque coups.

\- Plus vite! Demanda Marinette en bougeant le bassin pour appuyer sa demande.

Adrien la saisit par les hanches pour l'immobilier lui donnant un puissant coup de rein qui la fit crier. Il lui en redonna un autre avant de lui demander;

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux que j'accélère?

Pour toute réponse Marinette hocha de la tête mordillant ses lèvres. Il accéda donc à sa demande et augmenta sa vitesse les portants tout les deux sur le point de l'hyper-ventilation, frémissement de plaisir. Adrien sentit le vagin de Marinette se contracter contre sa queue lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme le plongeant ainsi dans le sien. Il posa son front contre son ventre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Maintenant tu me détache, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Il embrassa son ventre avant d'aller la détacher ou du moins essayer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un objet coupant avec toi?

\- Quoi? Tu plaisantes? Non je ne me promène pas avec un couteau, transformes-toi.

\- Non je crois que je vais réussir.

Marinette sentit les liens devenir plus ample, elle put donc se libéré et attraper le blond par la nuque avant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle elle lui murmura;

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir princesse, bon ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié mais je voulais te montrer des appartements, lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

Adrien finit de replacer ses vêtements et se tourna pour voir l'air irrité de Marinette. Cette dernière avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapait du pied.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Sérieusement?

Mainrette se mit à pointer ses sous-vêtements inutilisable et elle fit tomber le reste de sa robe qui était déchirée.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille comment voir tes appartements?

Adrien se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire de la situation. Il prit une grande respiration pour contrôler le fou rire qui menaçait de prendre possession de lui.

\- Mmmm en effet ça peut être problématique. Transformes-toi et va m'attendre à mon auto ou sur le balcon de ma suite, je ne crois pas avoir barré la porte-patio.

Ne la voyant pas bouger et toujours aussi furax il s'approcha en levant les mains en signe de paix. Il déposa ses mains sur sa taille pour la blottir contre lui. Déposant sa joue sur le top de sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. J'avais trop envie de toi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la sentit se relaxer entre ses bras. Elle se recula pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vais aller chez mes parents et ensuite j'irais t'attendre à ta suite.

Ils appelèrent leur kwamis pour se transformer. Ladybug escorta Chat Noir jusqu'à son auto et l'embrassa.

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène au moins à la lisière de la ville, tu n'auras pas de prise avant quelques kilomètres.

Ladybug analysa la situation pendant que Chat Noir reprenait sa forme civil.

\- Non je trouverais bien une solution.

Amusé par l'entêtement de la femme, Adrien prit place derrière le volant et prit la direction du retour. Il fut surpris de ne pas là retrouver dans sa suite à son arrivé. Haussant les épaules il décida d'aller dans la douche pour se nettoyer et vérifier l'état de ses blessures.

Marinette se réceptionna doucement sur le balcon de la suite du blond. Elle entra et ordonna sa détransformation.

\- Merci Tikki, dit-elle a sa Kwami en lui donnant un biscuit.

Elle se guida au son de la douche pour retrouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Ouvrant la porte doucement pour ne pas se faire surprendre, elle rentra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle observa le beau blond, front appuyé contre le carrelage de la douche lui offrant là vu de son dos musclé ainsi que son fessier ferme et bombé. La vue que lui offrait son amant raviva la flamme du désir dans son ventre. Elle se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour aller le surprendre. Elle rentra sous le jet chaud retenant un gémissement de satisfaction au contact de l'eau et se mit à embrasser le creux de la nuque du blond.

\- Ça t'en a pris du temps avant de venir me rejoindre, lui dit-il la laissant explorer son corps de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas fait le saut? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse en cessant son activité.

Adrien se tourna pour lui faire face en riant.

-N'oublie pas que je l'ouïe fine grâce à mes habiletés de félin.

Il la prit dans ses bras plaçant son érection bien en évidence contre le ventre de la brune. Déposant des baisers contre l'oreille de Marinette il lui dit:

\- je t'ai entendu parler et ma queue à toute de suite réagi.

Marinette roula des yeux en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Idiot de chat, mais je peux peut-être t'aider vu que je suis la source de ta misère.

Adrien haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Adressant son plus beau sourire au blond Marinette prit en main son érection entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient et explorant son torse de sa bouche. Les gémissements brutaux que faisait Adrien l'enivraient telle que le meilleur des alcools. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur du membre dressé par le désir. Regardant dans les yeux verts dilatés par le plaisir, elle fit glisser sa langue sur la longueur à plusieurs reprises avant de venir taquiner son gland du bout de sa langue et de le prendre dans sa bouche. Le suçant avec application, augmentant la pression et la vitesse lorsqu'il fut plus bruyant et que plusieurs gouttes de plaisir s'échappèrent. Elle sentit ses mains agripper plus ferment dans ses cheveux l'immobilisant alors qu'il essaya de sortir de bouche. Faisant abstraction à la douleur qu'elle éprouva au cuir chevelu, elle suivit son mouvement le gardant prisonnier de ses caresses.

\- Mari...nette! Cria-t-il en se déversant dans sa bouche.

Marinette sentit ses cheveux se faire libéré. Elle lâcha le sexe qu'elle avait en bouche et se recula pour laisser de la place au blond qui se laissait glisser dans le fond de la douche.

\- Mmmm où sont passés tes belles promesses?

Adrien prit une expression interrogative qui l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Ben oui, que j'avais besoin d'un homme qu'il allait me combler, parce qu'à voir ton état va falloir que je m'occupe de moi.

Elle accompagna ses paroles par des caresses sur ses seins avant de descendre une main qui alla taquiner son sexe. Ça ne prit que peu de temps à Adrien pour réagir. Il passa une main sous ses fesses l'autre dans son dos il la leva et la sortie de la douche arrêtant l'eau au passage avec un coup de coude. Ne portant pas attention à l'eau qu'ils mettaient sur le sol, il alla déposer Marinette sur le lit et alla pousser une chaise qu'il mit au pied du lit. Marinette avait cessé ses caresses et observait son amant s'asseoir sur la chaise.

\- Aller vas-y, fait-toi plaisir je regarde, ordonna-t-il en léchant ses lèvres.

Marinette n'hésita pas une seconde avant de recommencer ses caresses et de gémir sous le plaisir qu'elle se donnait. Elle garda son regard rivé au sien, parfaitement consciente qu'il se masturbait en la regardant.

\- Viens ici!

Sans obstination elle se leva pour y faire face. Ses mains s'installèrent aussitôt sur ses hanches pour la guider plus proche. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, elle positionna son pénis contre l'entrée de son vagin et descendit et commença à onduler du bassin leur arrachant de léger cri de plaisir. Marinette n'eut pas d'autres choix de s'agripper à ses épaules quand il attrapa ses fesses pour imposer un rythme rapide et profond la faisant crier une suite de mots qui ne faisait aucun sens. Mordillant son oreille et lui sursura:

\- Allez donne-moi tout ce que tu as, flatte mon ego de mâle en criant mon nom car je suis celui qui te donne du plaisir en te baisant.

Marinette ne fit que hocher la tête avant de répéter son nom comme si elle récitait une prière. Avant de jouir bruyamment. Elle sentit Adrien la rejoindre dans le plaisir après une série de coups de bassin rapides. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit se blottir dans son cou.

\- Maintenant que j'ai flatté ton ego de mâle, peux-tu me prouver que tu es fort et me porter dans le lit?

Elle fût secouée par le rire de l'homme en elle et fût rapidement élevé et porté dans le lit.

\- Grrr le lit est tout mouillé, se plaignit Adrien.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais ça que je sois mouillé.

Adrien l'observa en riant avant de s'occuper à ôter les couvertures mouillées et les couvrir des restantes. Se lovant contre la brunette, cette dernière lui demanda:

\- Tu cherches des appartements où?

\- Mmmm ça serait plutôt, on se cherche des appartements dans quelle quartier de Paris.

\- Pour nous deux?

Marinette se redressa pour observer le visage sérieux du beau blond qui commença à prendre une expression amusée. Lui offrant un beau sourire il lui expliqua ce qu'il l'amusait tant.

\- Tu crois pas que si nos vies étaient une histoire inventée comme Kella a dit, nous fans seraient contents de notre dénouement. Ça fait une belle fin, ils eurent plein de sexe et se trouvèrent un appartement pour continuer à avoir plein de sexe.

Marinette cligna les yeux quelques instants avant de se frotter le menton pensive.

\- Hé bien, moi si j'étais eux, je serais fâché du temps que cela a pris pour savoir la fin, mais je crois surtout que tu as eu un coup sur la tête qui fait que tu es encore plus sénile.

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.


End file.
